30 days of night: return of the vampires
by evilangel478
Summary: When they arrive at a camp in the middle of wilderness nowhere, a group of young friends never thought it may be their last. After a gang of ruthless, brutal and vicious vampires show up, the kids must fight against all odds to protect each other and try to find a way out if they hope to survive. (warning: extremely strong language and violence).
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1: HOME

June 3, 2011.  
A boy, twelve years of age, was outside playing with his dog. Him and his family lived in Burlington, Vermont and they planned to go camping out with their friends a couple of weeks from now. It was just him, his dad and his older sister living together. Their mom died in a car wreak when a drunk driver hit her, wrapping her Subaru around a pole. That happened six years ago.  
"Jericho! C' mere, boy!" He called to the black German Shepard, who was three years of age. He scampered over to him and barked. Suddenly, a girl opened the screen door to their house and shield her eyes from the sun. "Nikko! Dad's leaving for work!" She yelled "OK, skarlet." He answered. Skarlet is fourteen years old. She'd be turning fifteen next month. The teenager had amber eyes and black hair that fell to her shoulders while nikko had ice blue eyes and brown hair. He had blonde high lights mixed in with it. Nikko looked like their dad and skarlet looked exactly like their mom. "Bark!, bark!" Jericho chanted, racing back to the house with nikko running after him.  
Inside, skarlet was feeding crickets to their African fat-tail gecko. His name was keiko.  
Skarlet watched him for a moment, then lifted her head up at her brother "how old will he be now?" She asked. "Uh...he is...five years old." Nikko answered she nodded then, smiled at the lizard, who just took out a big, juicey cricket and he went after another one. She gave keiko more fresh water before locking the lid close shut. "Ah, shit." Skarlet muttered, walking over and flinging herself onto the couch.  
A book fell on her chest from the back of it.  
Skarlet picked it up to examine it's title.  
The world of vampires.  
Skarlet raised an eyebrow. It was her brother's book. He was a huge believer in these blood-suckers of the night. She skimmed through it and saw there were different types of vampires like the Nosferatu, strigoi, etc...  
Skarlet stopped at the page with the words: ghost vampire.  
She's never heard of that type before, so she began reading it and it said-  
"The ghost vampire is a very special type of vampire. It doesn't need to rely on blood to survive unless it really wants to cover it's face in red. This nocturnal, mythical creature is also known to prey on other vampires for their blood. It can also smell it even if the other vampire isn't bleeding. Their sent is just as strong as a human's to the ghost vampire. It's a nice species too, the more attractive-looking type it is. Like the strigoi, ghost vampires can go out in the sunlight but prefer not to. Humans will see them as normal people 99.9% of the time thanks to it's ability for making it look human. It has retractable talons on each finger, which are an inch long each, pointed and sharp. The eyes are entirely black and almond-shaped. They're large, giving the vampire keen vision and the pupils are slits but one can't see them. the eyes have inner eyelids in the front corners that slide back into place when the eyes are re-opened. It also has keen smell and hearing. One can hear a pin drop but, their ears aren't sensitive. It got it's name because of it's ghostly appearance. Ghost vampires have forked tongues which it flicks in and out to sense it's surroundings. Similar to a snake. The teeth are sharp and pointy on the roof of it's mouth are fangs that swing down if it opens it's mouth wide enough. When closing, the fangs are tucked and folded back up. This predator can control it's venom if the fangs are down to bite someone, the human will turn into a ghost vampire. If the fangs are tucked in place, the person will turn into a regular Nosferatu. Ghost vampires can also turn their pure black blood into acid without harm and back. it can handle cold weather but hates it and loves warm weather instead. It's possible for a different type of vampire to give birth to a G.V. like a human giving birth to a vampire but it's rare, very rare. The only way to kill a G.V. is to remove the heart, cut it in half, burn it, then spread the ashes across a large body of water. Like all vampires, ghost vampires aren't immortal. according to legend, there had been stories of this creature living to the grand old age of 500,000 years before it's death. It's weakness is flashing a bright light in the face, which blinds and causes distraction. Ghost vamps also have amazing abilities like mind reading, telekinesis, telepathy and more. Another one is shadow-shifting. Shadow-shifting is like shape-shifting but the user turns itself into a shadow. It can shape itself into anything this can be used as a powerful weapon. they also have venom in their claws. This very agile vampire will sometimes slash it's prey. When it slashes a victim and if that victim gets away, their wound will become infected. The slash will turn black and their eyes will become very bloodshot. There are a few more symptoms, but folklore and legends never listed them all so the rest remain unknown. However, the mouth venom doesn't affect other vampires, but the claw venom does, giving them the same symptoms. Ghost vampires have slightly webbed hands and feet, making them very good swimmers. The ghost vampire is smaller, but it's the higher rank of vampire because of what it can do that most types can't. It's extremely vicious, not even a crusnik angel/vampire wouldn't dare go up against one. they're the most ruthless vampires out there ever. Never engage with the G.V. however, they're truly one of the best types ever. Some even consider it number one!"  
Skarlet closed the book at the end of the text. And that's when nikko walked in "got your book." She proclaimed, holding it up and waving it around in the air. "Give it back, then." Nikko growled, attempting to snatch it away. But skarlet moved it away from him "skar, come on!" He moaned. She rolled her eyes "you're way too upssesed with vampires." She sneered "well, you're way too upssesed with Sam Worthington." Nikko hissed "that's a different story. He's real and vampires aren't." Skarlet replied. "You don't know that." He proclaimed "really? How come no one's ever caught or seen one?" Skarlet challenged nikko leaned forward a little "one" he started, putting a finger up "back then, people saw them. Two" another finger went up "almost all types of vamps can't go into the sun. They come out at night and three" another finger "they have ways of making people believe they don't exist. Awesome ways." He finished.  
"Ok then, how come nobody has ever found any bodies with their throats ripped out in today's time?" She mockingly asked. "I don't know!" Nikko snapped, squinting his eyes an spreading his arm out.  
"Exactly." Skarlet smirked. "That doesn't prove anything."  
"Whatever." Skarlet got off the couch, pat Jericho who was lying on the floor panting as she passed by then grabbed the phone before heading up the stairs.  
Nikko glared at her as she disappeared up them.  
Then he sat down and placed the book in his lap "god. She thinks nothing's real." He muttered.  
Nikko stared at the book for a moment until he looked out the window over the horizon. "I know you guys are out there." He quietly said.  
The sun was setting.  
Skarlet laid on her bed with the phone to her ear "I can't wait till school's out." Her friend, Jackie moaned on the other line. "I know, right? Shit! Midterm's are coming." Skarlet replied. "Yeah. I hate them. Those things fucking suck." Jackie said "Tc! You can say that again." Skarlet scoffed.  
"How's nikko? He's still upssesed with vampires, right?" Jackie asked "uh-huh. Actually, I read a page in his precious book, and it did seem interesting. You know the type: 'ghost vampire?'" Skarlet did the quote fingers with her free hand. "Aye." Jackie answered.  
"It showed a mythical picture of one. I gotta say, their eyes remind me of stitch's eyes."  
Jackie was silent for a minute then, she asked "the little blue alien's? They look exactly like his?"  
"Yes and yes." Skarlet replied. "Dude! Stitch is adorable! I love him!" Jackie laughed. "Didn't you name your sugar glider after him?" Skarlet asked "hell yeah I did!" Jackie exclaimed. Then she added "before you ask, I'm still going camping with you. My mom and cousin are dropping me off."  
"Great!" Skarlet happily smiled.  
Suddenly, the teenager could hear Jackie's two cats fighting in the background because of hissing, wrestling, and running around. "DAG! Get off of shimmer, NOW!" Jackie roared, making skarlet laugh. "Goddam-I'm sorry, he ain't fixed yet."  
"I can tell."  
"I gotta break them up. Can I call you back later?" Jackie asked "yup."  
"Bye, love ya."  
"Love ya too."  
Skarlet lowered the phone so she could see it. But before she hung it up, she heard Jackie scream at the top of her lungs again.  
"DAG!"  
Skarlet let out another small laugh then she smiled as she pressed the end button.  
Ben, skarlet and nikko's dad got out of work then was headed back home from his short stop at the super market. It was now night time. The full moon was out, casting an eerie, foggy glow. Ben yawned and adjusted his rear view mirror. He brought his arm back down and accidentally knocked his water bottle over. "What the fuck?" Ben grumbled, as he reached down to pick it up.  
Ben grabbed it, and put it back in the cup holder. Then he looked out the windshield and gasped. Slamming on the breaks, Ben managed to screech his white colored 2013 hummer to a dead stop just only seven feet away from hitting a big, black wolf. It growled out of being startled then it scampered back into the woods.  
Ben sat there for a minute until he cast a glance at the spooky moon. Then, he began to drive again.  
The area he was in right now was a very, VERY creepy place at night. Ben checked the time. 9:30 P.M. "guess we're having a late dinner." He mumbled to himself. He then turned the CD player up. The song 'perfect' by 'simple plan' played. "~and you can't change me! Lost it all! Nothing lasts forever, sorry, I can't be perfect. And it's just too late, we can't go back now, sorry I can't be perfect.~" the song sang. As he was listening to it, Ben started humming to it until he raised an eye brow. Ben thought about how his father wasn't the greatest guy when he was a kid. An alcoholic, his dad caused most of the screaming matches with everyone in the house. And he treated Ben like he wasn't even his son.  
What a dick that guy was.  
Ben rubbed his eye as the next song came on a few minutes later. The next thing he knew, the house came into view. After pulling the hummer in and parking it in the drive way, he opened the trunk to take out the plastic bags until the kids came over to help. "I almost hit a wolf on the way here." Ben told them. "What?" Skarlet asked "really?" Nikko added. The two looked at him at the same time.  
"Yeah. I knocked over my water bottle, got it back, and came up in time to slam on the brakes." He explained.  
"I didn't know there was wolves still living in Vermont." Skarlet shrugged. "It had to come from somewhere." Nikko replied. "Bark!" Jericho was waiting for them in the door way. "Right." Ben muttered "let's get inside before the dog takes off."  
He slammed the trunk door shut. Him, Jericho and nikko entered the kitchen.  
But before skarlet went inside, she stopped, then stared up at the moon that hovered high in the sky in front of their house for a couple of minutes before going inside and locking the door close shut.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2: THE EPISODES

"You know, vampires don't always live to their maximum lifespans." Nikko's friend, Cody said the next day at school. "We know that." Another friend, crystal replied. "Ghost vamps live much longer than Nosferatus, don't they?" Cody asked "yeah. They also shriek and scream to communicate with each other like N.V's do." Nikko answered. "Why are you guys talking about those things?" Crystal demanded Cody answered for the both of them "because those 'things' are fricken cool!" Nikko nodded in agreement.  
Crystal blinked her eyes. "I'm going to change the subject. When do we get out of this dam prison?" She asked.  
Cody took out and checked his planner "on the eleventh." He responded.  
The three friends sat around a table in the library during their study hall. "Are you guys still going camping with us?" Nikko asked. "Sorry dude, I can't. My stupid parents are going to Illinois and they're forcing me to go." Cody said "why?" Crystal asked "I have no fucking idea." He replied.  
Crystal gazed at nikko. "Well I'm still going."  
"Cool" nikko smiled. She smiled back.  
Cody patted the table with his hands "well, hope you two have fun. Just don't go fucking all over the forest." He smirked.  
"CODY!" They both hollered, with crystal smacking him in the back of the head, which only made cody laugh. Nikko shook his head.  
"Ssshhh!" The librarian hissed. Normally, she was extremely nice, but she didn't feel the greatest today.  
"Sorry!" Cody half-whispered. The librarian walked away and they all turned back to each other. "Supposedly, the campsite we're going to crystal, um... on the sixteenth of June, the night of that day is suppose to be a hell of a lot longer than any other night in the summer." Nikko said. Crystal gave him a strange look. "Really? For how long?"  
"I Don't know. but people who went through it who's been there says it feels like it lasts for a month."  
"it feels like it lasts a month? so what? we're going to go through a REALLY long night?" crystal asked.  
"i guess so." nikko answered. "awww! now i really wish i could go!" Cody whined.  
"I'M SORRY THAT YOU CAN'T!" nikko yelled in a funny way, as he slammed his fist down on the table which made crystal laugh.  
Cody did the quivering lip. then, the librarian stormed out "will you please?!" she shouted but after letting out a small giggle. "forgive me!..." nikko said in a silly whisper then letting it fade out when he shrunk after seeing her hovering over him. but then the librarian laughed "ha! I-ah, forget it. just don't be too loud, you know. for the sake of all of us." she said, walking away.  
"that was random." crystal proclaimed. "i know, right?" Cody cackled. the kids all leaned back in their seats laughing. "aye yup, life's good." nikko smiled.  
"J.T.! what the fuck are you doing?!" his sister, Jackie roared from down the high school's hallway. "what? nothing. why?" J.T. asked. "i don't know. i was just having an episode." she replied as her and skarlet walked over to him. "as usual." he muttered. skarlet giggled.  
then, Jackie glanced at her "don't encourage him!" she cried, playfully slapping her arm "he does have a point!" skarlet exclaimed, throwing her hand out at J.T. Jackie twirled the end of her black and blonde hair. Then, she blinked her dark, brown eyes. J.T. also had brown eyes, but he had brown hair. "So, who else is going besides me, Monica, Jackie and nikko?" J.T. asked. "Crystal. And I think Cody might come. I'm not sure." Skarlet replied, cocking her head to the ceiling. "But there's still going to be a lot of people there." She added. J.T. nodded. Then, after looking around, he secretly pulled out a white, square-shaped box from his pocket. "Why'd ya bring those here? You know, you're going to get caught one day." Jackie said, staring at the cigars. "Who the fuck cares? The school can't control what we do." J.T. confronted as he narrowed his eyes and stuck a cigar in his mouth.  
"Ah, oh...dumb ass." Jackie tisked, turning away "alright, I'll be back in ten. Tell Mr. Stracoll I'm in the nurse's office." He said to skarlet "ok I'll tell him." She replied "oh, and tell nikko I said hey." J.T. finished "I'll tell him you said hey." Skarlet smiled.  
With that, J.T. popped opened the door then took off, sneaking towards the woods. Skarlet eyed him for a minute "I didn't know he smoked." She said. "You've known us for HOW LONG and you never knew he smoked? Dam girl, where you've been?" Jackie remarked skarlet laughed.  
"Come on, let's go before we're late." Jackie said.  
Back at nikko's school, there was a small riot that lead to a food fight led by Cody. Then him, nikko and a few more friends went up front and pulled their shirts up, revealing their abs. Everyone cheered at that but the teachers sent them to the office after. So, they smiled, laughed and gave each other high-fives on the way there.  
Crystal couldn't help but smile and put her face in her hand "god, give me strength." She muttered.  
"What were you boys thinking?" The principal demanded "we were just having some fun." Cody replied. "You guys did that last week! And I gave you a warning that time but now, I'm going to have to call your parents." The principal growled.  
"Aw, come on, man, my mom will kick my ass if you call the house again." The other boy whined, getting up. "Too bad! Sit down!" The principal yelled, pointing at him then at the chair.  
The kid glared at him but sat down anyway. Nikko secretly flicked him off.  
One-by-one, he called each boy's parents until it was nikko's turn. Back at home, Ben was passed out on the couch since it was his day off. He snored lightly with his mouth slightly open. Jericho laid on the other couch and he was also asleep.  
Suddenly, the phone's loud ring startled Ben out of his snooze. He jumped and the water bottle that laid on his stomach shot straight up into the air. "NNNOOO!" He hollered as he fell off the couch and landing on the floor with a giant CRASH!  
Right after, Jericho sat up with a huge smile on his face when he started panting. Ben groaned, then rose "goddam it." He grunted. The water bottle crashed back down and water started spraying from it furiously like a fissure. Ben's eyes widened as he raced for the phone when it played the answer machine. Then, he picked it up. "Yeah, hi, hello?" Ben said.  
"Hi, this is the principal from the Jr. High. I'm calling to infirm you that your son nikko has preformed a strange behavior in the lunch room with some of his friends again but this time, I'm going to have to send him home." Said the voice on the other end. "Aw, ya don't say?" Ben replied, as he rushed over to stop the dog from attacking the water bottle. "BARK!, BARK!" He bellowed, viciously wagging his tail after Ben took it away. "Will you stop?!" Ben hollered into the phone when jericho came after him.  
The principal pulled away and looked at the phone in confusion.  
"Who's he yelling at?" He asked, glancing at nikko.  
"That's my dog, jericho." Nikko said, looking away with a smirk as the other boys laughed.  
"So, can you come and get him?" The principal asked, putting the phone back to his ear.  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I'll be there in twenty." Ben said and he hung up.  
"Well, then." The principal scoffed, with a raised eyebrow. "Your parents will be here shortly." He added.  
"I'm-in love-with a guy named-"  
"Do you have to say it so viciously?" Skarlet asked as she watched Jackie scribble furiously her love note on a piece of paper. "Yesss!" She hissed, eying her wildly.  
"OK!" Skarlet chuckled, throwing her hands up.  
"She had too much cocaine earlier." J.T. said. "eh!" Jackie snapped, whipping her eyes at him now. J.T. just shrugged. "Let me guess, she didn't share with you, did she?" Skarlet asked "nope!" He answered.  
"Fucking drug addict." Jackie grumbled "hey! I only smoke cigars." J.T. stated. Skarlet smiled and shook her head.  
The three of them were riding the bus home together, talking like the rest of the kids were doing on it. Finally, they got to skarlet's stop. She got off and when she crossed the road, J.T. opened the window to yell out "don't get too horny tonight, you hear?!"  
"With who?!" Skarlet yelled back with a gaping smile, turning to him with an arm spread out.  
Jackie got up and smacked him in the back of the head hard. "Ah!" He silently said, looking at her. "Bye skarlet! Love ya!" She hollered as the bus drove away.  
Skarlet smiled, waved then went inside.  
"Hey, bud." She said to the dog after closing the door "bark!" Jericho greeted in return.  
She checked on keiko who was sleeping in his cave then saw a note on the table which said-  
"Went to pick up nikko. He got in trouble again. dam that boy, dam him! Ha, ha. Just kidding. See ya soon. Love, dad."  
Skarlet smiled and put the note down. Then, she looked in the living room and saw that ben has been through there.  
"Oh, dad." Skarlet giggled.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3: SCHOOL'S OUT

ONE WEEK LATER...  
"Monica's coming over today!" J.T. hollered down the stairs. "you said that like thirteen times today!" their mom, Malinda replied. "J.T! once again, you've broke my concentration!" Jackie shouted, turning to gaze up the stairs. "good!" he laughed.  
Jackie rolled her eyes then turned back to the computer. she was on Facebook with their good friend, Dominic Rizal. "hey, guess what? I'm going camping once school's out." Dominic said "where are you going?" Jackie asked.  
"timber lake."  
"I'm going there, too. i like that it's far away from the city and everything. it Lets you get away from it all." Jackie said.  
"yeah, i know. oh, cat, Dustin and Caitlin are coming too." Dominic said.  
"is the whole gang coming?" Jackie yammered with a smile.  
"i don't know why? who else is going?"  
"Monica, her dad, J.T., skarlet, nikko, their dad and crystal are all going." Jackie replied.  
"well dam, that place is gonna be packed!" Dominic laughed.  
"there's going to be other families there, too." Jackie added.  
"it's a camp. no doubt there will be others there." Dominic proclaimed.  
Jackie's dad, Dave, walked in. "i need to use the computer." he said in a nice voice.  
"I'm still talking, though." Jackie stated while glancing at him. "girl, for today, you've been on that thing for as long as i can remember." Dave muttered.  
Jackie sighed "i have to go."  
"OK." Dominic responded. the two of them logged off video chat.  
"thank you." Dave said as she walked by "yup." Jackie replied.  
"Monica's here!" Malinda hollered, opening the front door for her. "hi." she said with a smile "hey, Hun!" Malinda greeted, while waving to Monica's dad, woody, who saluted in return.  
J.T. raced down the stairs when the door was closed. "hey, babe." he smirked, kissing her lips.  
"really J.T.? right now? she just got here." Jackie scoffed from the entrance of the computer room.  
"nah, it's fine." Monica replied. "you sure? I'll smack some sense in that boy if you aren't." Dave said as he walked in.  
"nice, Dave." Malinda sarcastically replied. "ah. so, when's your last day, guys?" Dave asked. "tomorrow." Monica answered. Dave nodded.  
"this is going to be a LONG night." Jackie said, turning away.  
"at least your going somewhere, kid." Malinda replied. then, she looked out the window. "we need to enjoy the little things and love the times of our lives while we can. people get too caught up in money and, wanting things and, drugs, jobs, etc. it makes those people forget what life's really about." she added. "i know. that's why I'm glad I'm going away." Jackie said.  
finally, their last day did come.  
it was a half-day, though.  
at their houses, Ben and woody were packing for the trip but as for the kids-they were already ready.  
"are you excited?" nikko asked crystal. "yup. i can't wait to get away from here." crystal replied. "did Cody already leave?" crystal asked. "uh-huh." nikko answered.  
meanwhile at the high school, kids were cheering that summer break was finally here.  
"I'm all packed and ready to go!" Caitlin carter cheered in front of the building. "this should be an interesting trip." cat Skye said. " a very, VERY interesting trip!" Dustin zodac smirked, looking at J.T. and Monica which made everyone burst out laughing.  
"eh!" J.T. shouted. "maybe whatever happens with the two of us WILL get out." Monica smiled.  
"burn." Dominic said, shifting his eyes from Monica to J.T. while pointing a finger at him. "Who's side are you on babe?!" J.T. cried as he smiled "don't get too horny, ya hear?!" Jackie cackled. "Oh, ho!, ho! Where'd you get that from?" Dominic asked.  
Jackie shrugged. "He yelled that at skarlet a week ago when she got off the bus." She said.  
Skarlet had to stop herself from doing a spit-take from the brisk drink she had and then laughed. "Goddam!" She sputtered.  
Cat stood over the group of friends "so, when we're there, we might hear this one night? Oh, oh J.T., J.T., uh, uh, uh, uh!" She chanted with a smile, while moving forward. "Stop!" Monica laughed "possibly." J.T. replied.  
Monica dropped her hand and half-closed her eyes. The last bell rang and a song about school being over blasted from the speakers that were in the windows. All the other high-schoolers cheered and took off for their buses, cars, trucks and vans. "Nice talk." Dustin exclaimed, as he raised an eyebrow.  
"well, we should go after that lovely conversation with the sex-crazed bastards over here." skarlet talked as J.T., Monica, cat and Jackie all looked and yelled "hey!" at the same time at her together with smiles. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding." skarlet seared.  
"alright, I'm leaving." Dominic said. "right with ya, bud." Dustin replied. with that, they all got on their buses and headed for home.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4: ROAD TRIP

"You're bringing your vampire book? I hope you know we're not going to see any while we're away, you know." Skarlet said, watching nikko. He paused when he lifted his head at her after zipping up his bag with the book inside.  
"You know, I'd appreciate it if you respected my interest a little better." He growled.  
"I would if it was believable." She replied right after, shrugging a shoulder, looking away then looking back at him.  
"J.T. hates the fact that I have an interest in vampires because he doesn't believe in them like you don't. And for one, I hate skeptics. You're starting to sound like him, too." Nikko hissed. "Good, least someone does." Skarlet said. Nikko glared at her.  
Ben walked in "the pet-sitter's here. Skarlet, stop being mean to your brother. We have to get moving it's going to take us until nightfall to get there." He said.  
The three of them loaded every thing into the back of the hummer. Then, the kids went back inside real quick to say good-bye to keiko and Jericho.  
"I'll take good care of them." The pet-sitter promised. A few minutes later, and with that in mind, they were on the road.  
"What are you going to do when we get there?" Woody asked his daughter. "Oh, I don't know. Un-pack, go night swimming, have a bonfire, tell scary stories, you know." Monica answered staring at the windshield with a hand on her head. "Hey, who knows? Maybe something scary WILL happen." Woody said. She smiled "like what?"  
"You've got Jason voorhees-"  
"Dad. That's only a movie. And it's timber lake, not crystal lake." Monica said, looking at him. "You didn't let me finish." Woody stated. "OK, go on." Monica replied.  
"...there's J.T."  
Monica burst out laughing at that one. "Alright, I'll give you credit. That was good." She said. "I know it was." Woody smiled. Suddenly, the two of them heard the roar of an engine from another truck race up next to them "whoo! Vacation! Yeah! Whoo-hoo!" Is what they heard. They both looked out woody's window and saw cat, Dustin, Dominic, and Caitlin cheering. Dustin was the one driving. "Mmm." Woody mumbled. Dustin honked the horn and they sped away. "Some friends you have there." Woody remarked. "I know." Monica replied.  
Crystal was riding with J.T. and Jackie. "It's too quiet. I don't like it. Can we listen to some music, please?" Crystal asked. "You said it." Jackie began. She snapped her fingers "MOTHER! Turn up the music!" Jackie hollered in a funny way. Right after, J.T. burst out laughing. Their cousin turned his head at her in confusion as Malinda seared her eyes through Jackie in the rear-view mirror. "P-please?" Jackie added, trying not to laugh while crystal silently howled with laughter.  
"Thank you!" Malinda scoffed, throwing a hand up to crank up the volume. "This is more like it." J.T. muttered, leaning back.  
In Dustin's truck, everyone was talking over each other. "Guys! I'm trying to drive!" Dustin hollered "so fucking what? Just swerve a little, there ain't going to be a dam cop showing up to arrest our asses." Caitlin protested. Dustin tilted his head "alright, fine." The teenager viciously swerved the truck from side-to-side, like he was drunk. "Whoa!" Everyone cried when they were thrown. "I said a little!" Caitlin reminded. "Heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh!" Dustin evilly cackled. "Now he's starting to scare the shit out of me." Cat said.  
"...who's playing with my ass?" a confused Dominic asked. "Obviously not us cause we're in the front." Caitlin answered. With the same confused look, Dominic slowly turned to the next person. "Cat!" He yelled.  
Cat's eyes widened "oh, my bad!" She stammered, pulling her hand away. "Yeah..." Dominic mumbled, pulling out a can of beer. "Hey Dustin, put on some music." he said as he popped his drink open. the song that was on was 'until the end' by 'breaking Benjamin.' "yeah!" Dustin hooted, throwing a fist in the air. Caitlin stuck her head out the window "ah, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la!" she hollered like an Indian. "cait? what are you doing?" cat asked. "ho, oooooooh!" Caitlin howled "whoo!"  
"~that tonight's gonna be a good night, that tonight's gonna be a good night, that tonight's gonna be a good, good night-I gotta feeling', whoo-hoo!" sang Malinda's passengers to the song. "life is good!" crystal hollered.  
in Ben's car, they were listening to daughtry and they sang loudly to the song that was on and in woody's truck, the two of them were dancing to 'loli loli.'  
it was ten 'o' clock in the morning then, the afternoon came. sometimes, a pair of trucks would race each other there was also another time when every vehicle had the same song on at the exact same part and time.  
then, they made a side-stop. "alright, who's going in?" Malinda asked. "I'll go in." skarlet said, opening the door while looking at her dad.  
her and Jackie met up and the two of them walked inside.  
"what do we need again?" Jackie asked, confused "mainly drinks." skarlet replied. "oh, right." Jackie quietly said, raising her index finger. skarlet smiled. the cashier eyed them for a brief moment, then he went back to what he was doing. the girls went in the back to grab what they needed while talking then headed over to the front counter. the cashier walked up to them with a smile as he typed in the prices. "are you on a big trip?" he asked in a deep voice. "yup. we're going camping." skarlet replied. "oh really? where ya headed, then?"  
"timber lake." Jackie answered.  
the cashier eyed them "timber lake?" he repeated. "uh yes. um...why?" Jackie asked.  
"you know that's in the middle of nowhere?"  
"yeah. why? what's wrong?" skarlet asked.  
the cashier put their things in a bag, handed it to them and stood side ways. "nothing. it's-" he paused then looked at them from corner of his eye "ya'll just-be careful now." he finished. Then, he began walking to the back door whistling. "OK! thanks! creepy guy..." Jackie replied. skarlet nudged her arm "let's just go." she muttered.  
they went back outside and got in their rides. "what's wrong?" Ben asked. skarlet looked at him "nothing, why?" she said.  
"the dude gave us a spooky warning in there, saying that we all need to be careful when we get there. but i don't know what is was about." Jackie said. "well, I'm sure it was nothing." Malinda replied "don't let that get stuck in your head, though."  
after, they were back on the road.  
four 'O' clock in the afternoon came, then five. finally, dusk was about to arrive.  
"we're going to have to stop for ten to fifteen minutes, guys." Ben suddenly announced a while later. "why?" skarlet asked. "i need to change the front tire. it feels like it's gonna pop soon." Ben answered as he pulled over.  
"we'll catch up."  
nikko watched the others race away while his dad got out. skarlet laid back in her seat and listened to to her I-pod. nikko quickly got bored. so, he got out his book and began to read.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5: STUFF OF A NIGHTMARE

"Officer, exactly, what are you doing with this camera?" A vacationer named Diego asked. "Well, according to campers from the past, someone or something has been coming through here and terrorizing them. So, I'm going to see if I can catch whatever it is on camera so I can end this." Sheriff mike answered, as he camouflaged the camera into a bush of plants. "Has anyone seen anything?" Diego asked. "Only once, a little girl. It was too dark out so she couldn't tell what it was. But other than that, people have been hearing freaky things that have really scared them. There. How's that look? Can you see it?" Mike asked, walking to the side. Diego examined it from where he was standing for a moment, then slightly shook his head "um. No. I can't see it." He replied.  
"Good. Now, let's get back to the site. I have to turn on the T.V. for that thing." Mike said.  
"Are we there yet?" Crystal asked. "Yes, I just saw a sign saying twenty more miles away." J.T. answered "cool." Crystal replied. She was tired, so J.T. let her rest her head on his arm. Jackie looked out the window at the dark world. The last streetlight past her window as they drove by.  
Back in Dustin's car, cat looked out her window too. It was totally pitch-black out now, but only a blazing slit of orange from the sun still setting rested in the sky. Drops of rain suddenly fell onto the window, which meant it was sprinkling. "Well, the sun's gone now." Cat reported, when she saw it disappear.  
Mike was sweeping the floor in his office with the camera's T.V. on until he got a knock on the door. He looked at it, put the broom down then opened it. Diego stood at the entrance. "Hey man, I think what you were talking about earlier came back."  
"What? Why?" Mike asked "cause I think I saw something. It-it took off somewhere, but i-" Diego started, pointing in the direction until he was cut off by mike.  
"Alright, OK. Just take me to where you saw it."  
Diego did as he was told. He motioned mike to come out. The officer closed the door behind him and left...  
On the T.V., everything seemed normal for a minute. Nothing moved on the screen.  
Until very suddenly, wavy, wild static and glitches appeared. Nothing ever showed up on the screen but the static got a little bit worse. Then, it got so bad that nothing could be seen normally. Until from where the camera was standing, the screen returned to normal but then, it was knocked over on it's side and instantly dragged away viciously by a force that could not be seen. After a few more bumps, dragging and speed, the camera was thrown down towards a rock, and was destroyed.  
Back on the T.V., the screen was full static, then it went black.  
"So, where did you see it?" Mike asked with hands on hips. "It was in this clearing, right here." Diego said, walking forward and putting his hand out "then it just took off."  
"What'd it look like?" Mike asked.  
"Humanoid." Diego said "I'm not sure about the gender, though. It was wearing a baggy sweatshirt with the hood over it's head."  
"Well whoever it was, you scared it off." Mike observed "I don't know. Scared the crap out of me the way it moved, though." Diego said. Mike gave him a confused look. "I don't wanna say anymore. It really creeps me out. Do you want to go get some more ice with me? I'm almost out."  
"Sure." Mike replied. They walked back up to the camp "I'll be back, everyone!" He yelled with a wave. The others waved back. Then, they got into Diego's car and drove away.  
Deep in the dark woods, a lone man named Sid was having his own little bon fire.  
He took out his weed pipe fifteen minutes later and started puffing away.  
"Ha, ha, ha." Sid giggled, knowing that he was going to get stoned real soon.  
But suddenly, he heard branches rustling and twigs snapping. Wide-eyed, Sid quickly put the pipe away, thinking it was mike. But he was dead wrong.  
A cryptic, purring noise was heard, then the rustling stopped.  
Sid paused and he slowly shifted his eyes to the side.  
A figure just stood ten feet away.  
Sid straightened his body with a cough "whoa! You really scared me, there." He said. When he fully faced the figure, he saw that it was a girl wearing a hoodie. She eyed him from under the edge, then took the hood off. She looked to be fifteen years of age. The girl had brown-blackish hair that just fell below her shoulders and was spiked at the end. Her skin wasn't extremely pale, but it was whiter than usual. Her pointed nails were an inch long each and the fingers were slightly webbed. And her eyes...that were wide open were huge, almond-shaped and entirely pitch-black. Sid could only see a white spot at the top to the side in both of them.  
Sid felt an uncomfortable feeling go through him because of the way she was staring. The girl let her hands drop. She wore string bracelets on each wrist and a necklace. Her brown light pants had a few holes in each pant leg. And the shoes looked like air-walkers.  
She never took her eyes off him but the girl tilted her head and sniffed twice. Sid made a few cautious steps toward her. The feeling of dread got stronger the closer he got. "Do you...do you need help?" He asked with a gulp. She didn't say anything.  
When he was close enough, Sid slowly and carefully reached a hand out. "Hey, are you alright?" He asked. But the girl kept quiet.  
However, the moment his hand touched hers, the girl's character changed big time. She whipped her head back and opened her mouth to let out a horrific, inhuman screech that no person could ever make. She had jagged, sharp-pointed teeth. Fangs swung down from the roof of her mouth like a rattlesnake's. Sid jumped, screamed then took off. He looked back to see that the girl wasn't there. But instead, when he looked forward again, the girl was right there.  
"Holey shit!" Sid hollered in horror as he skidded the other way. To his terror, she was chasing after him and he saw that she was much faster. Sid knew that he could scream as loud as he could, but no one would hear him because of how thick the forest was. The girl leaped into the air and tackled him to the ground. The two wrestled violently. Sid yelped as the creature let out another blood-curdling scream. Sid send a punch to her cheek, which made her scoot off and hiss aggressively. He tempted to crawl away, but the girl was right on him instantly. She rolled him over and broke his wrist! Sid howled in pain as blood gushed from the gash. The girl took in a large breath of the smell and a forked tongue slithered out of her mouth to lick her top lip.  
Using all of what bravery he had left, Sid kicked her in the stomach. She stumbled backwards with a snarl. "Ah, ha! God!" He wailed as he got up to run.  
"Hey, has anyone seen Sid?" A girl camper asked as she walked up to the others. They all either said "no" or shook their heads. She sighed "great." The girl moaned, rolling her eyes.  
Sid stumbled to his knees as his attacker pushed a small, fallen log out of the way. He gazed up to see her hovering over him. The moon was in her background. "Whoo! Yeah!"  
Sid heard voices cheering from nearby. He whipped his head in the direction in great fear "hel-" he began, but was cut off when the creature covered his mouth and using her talon, she slit his throat!  
Blood spewed out like a waterfall from his now showing windpipe. And he fell.  
Sid spat out blood from his mouth. He gasped, clutching his neck as the poor man struggled to get up. A loud, sickening crunch was heard when he lifted himself off his broken wrist. But staggeringly, he kept going. the hood was over her head again. The girl turned back around to face the way Sid was going. Then, she calmly and quietly fallowed him.  
"Whoo-hoo!" A group of guys yelled while drinking beer and watching a football game on a T.V. "yeah! That's what I'm talking about!" Another one yelled.  
Sid saw them in the clearing, but they didn't see him since they were so focused on the screen. He reached a hand out desperately but couldn't cry for help. Not seen but from behind, his attacker silently tripped him and dragged him away. "Run!" Another girl camper shouted at a football player on the T.V.  
"Have any of you seen Sid?" The girl from before asked. "Uh, no. Try his cell, Terra." one guy suggested.  
"alright, hold on."  
Sid stared at the sky as he slowly gasped for breath. he was totally drenched in dark red in the front. the thing broke his other arm and legs so he couldn't move. the girl then dropped him in a spot deeper in the woods and stared down at him. this would be the last thing he would see during the last moments of life. and his cell phone rang as he watched her open her mouth, letting out a crackling noise. finally, she sank her shark-like teeth and her snake-like fangs deep into his neck to start feeding.  
a while later, Terra tried calling him a few more times, but no one ever answered. irritated, she hung up her cell phone then saw mike and Diego talking to other campers shortly after they came back.  
the girl buried Sid's lifeless corpse underground. she brushed the dirt off her hands and licked the blood off her lip and chin when she was done. then, she heard cheering. the girl snapped her head up in the direction. when it came again, she let out a growl and then took off away from the camp area.  
"well, we're here." woody announced. Monica woke up from a nap. she blinked as she watched the vehicles in front of them drive onto a dirt road through a forest then making a right turn. "what time is it?" Monica asked, rubbing an eye.  
"ten 'o' clock p.m." her dad answered. then he added "skarlet's gonna be late. her dad had to change a tire."  
Monica nodded.  
they got out and unpacked everything once the group was actually there. "oh, FINALLY!" J.T. yelled "land!"  
"I'm going to spend the night here then leave in the morning." Malinda said. her cousin agreed.  
cat and her group burst into their beautiful log cabin that was assigned to them and it was the closest one to the lake. "oh, wow!" Dominic and Caitlin gasped in amazement to how nice it was. "my god! there's an indoor hot tub!" cat happily shouted, hopping up and down, pointing at it. the large glass window showed an impressive view of the lake. moonlight glowed on the water. "i call this room!" Caitlin shouted from upstairs.  
J.T., Jackie and Monica entered. "holey shit! this is booked for us?!" Monica cried. "uh-huh!" Jackie said, full of excitement.  
"Skarlet's going to love this!" J.T. laughed as he picked Monica up and kissed her neck. "Ha, ha, ha!" She giggled, kissing him back. The kids scattered to explore the cabin "dude! Look at this thing!" Dustin cried, observing the giant purple lava lamp that touched from floor to ceiling in the living room.  
"Hey! I said I claimed this room!" Caitlin yelled when she saw cat in it. "Your shit's not in here so ha!" Cat proclaimed, hitting her friend with a pillow. "Fine! Then I get the one with the water bed!" Caitlin said, running in the room next door and jumping on the bed. In the kitchen, Jackie opened the fridge to discover many bottles of alcohol. "This made my day." She smiled, picking one up to examine it.  
Dominic went outside to the boat house. He opened the door, scurried across the deck and spotted a pair of jet skis floating in their spots while tied to the dock. "Aw, this is gonna be a good summer." He exclaimed as he hopped onto one.  
"This is a nice cabin!" Crystal said as her, woody and Monica checked the place out. Crystal's was closer to the other cabins. "you like it?" woody asked "Tc, it's nicer than my own home!" crystal replied Malinda laughed.  
in his office, mike double checked the T.V. to see that the screen was black. "that's weird." he muttered when he saw that it was still on.  
"Cody doesn't know what he's missing!" crystal pointed out. "why? he couldn't come?" Malinda asked, sitting on the really soft bed. "no. his parents forced him to go somewhere else instead." she answered. "well, that sucks." woody stated.  
"how much longer did you say it was gonna be?" skarlet asked. "about twenty more minutes." Ben said. nikko looked out the window to watch the outline of trees they were driving by. "Can't wait to see what the cabin looks like." nikko said "I know, me neither." Ben agreed.  
"no! come on! my fucking I-pod keeps shutting down on me!" skarlet yelled "why do you have to shout about everything?!" nikko growled. he was clearly frustrated with her. "cause i have to, alright?!" she snapped. "come on! we're almost there! why do you have to fight now?" Ben moaned. "she complains about everything!" nikko stated "and you don't?" skarlet hissed. Ben looked at them as they fought.  
"guys, stop fighting-hey! i- we'll stop here and sleep if you don't shut-up!"  
"dad! look out, dad!" they both suddenly shouted while they both looked out the windshield with skarlet looking at him after then at the windshield again.  
Ben looked forward then slammed on the brakes. but it was too late. THUMP!  
the dark figure that ran in front of them was hit hard by the truck. it rolled over the hood then fell to the side, rolling down the road as the kids watched the whole thing with gaped open mouths. Ben tried to control the swerving hummer. it screeched furiously and it turned around on the other side of the road when it stopped...the three of them sat frozen in their seats, breathing hard and wide-eyed. Ben and skarlet eyed each other. The headlights lit up the road but not by that much. They both stared out the windsheild again. "Nikko, are you alright?" Ben asked "uh-huh." He stammered, but stunned. Then, skarlet felt a singe of fear. "Please don't stop." She whispered "what? We can't just do that. We have to see if whatever it was is OK. Stay here. I'm gonna check it out." Ben said, taking a flashlight out from the glove compartment. "No, dad, wait! Just please, keep going." Skarlet begged, grabbing his arm. Ben looked into her fear-filled eyes. "I'll be back. Just stay here." He replied and he kissed her cheek. Ben switched the flashlight on, got out and closed the door behind him. "What the fuck are you doing?!" Skarlet whispered at him. The feeling of fear got stronger.  
Ben slowly and cautiously walked in front of his hummer.  
The bumper was dented and both it and the hood was smeared with a black liquid. He quickly glanced up to see the side mirror all bent and battered to hell.  
Then, he crouched down to wipe some of the substance onto his finger.  
Ben shined the flashlight to examine and rub it between his fingers. "...black blood?" Ben muttered. He gazed down to see more of it dripping onto the road from the bumper.  
Drip...drip...drip...  
Ben looked while shining the flashlight down the road but saw blackness.  
He began walking down it. "Dad, the hell are you doing?" Skarlet asked, opening the door. "Stay in the fucking truck, skarlet!" He quietly snarled, flicking his hand.  
Skarlet sighed in frustration but did as told.  
Ben squinted his eyes as he walked. "Hello?" He called.  
Nothing.  
"Hello?" He called again.  
Still nothing.  
Skarlet and nikko watched him disappear in the darkness through the windshield. "Skar?" Nikko sputtered "what?" She asked. "Why do I have a really bad feeling something horrific is gonna happen?" He asked. She spun around at him. "Please, please, please! Don't say that! I'm scared already." She said. "Sorry!" He whispered.  
Ben stopped when he saw steam coming from the ground. The light revealed it was more of the blood. But when Ben went to touch it, it burned this time. "Ah!" He silently cried, pulling his hand away. Suddenly, something caught his eye.  
He looked up-  
To see a silhouette standing there against the moonlight.  
"Hey, are you OK?" Ben asked. But again, no answer.  
He cocked his head at the figure then looked at the ground as he stood up. But then, he heard a soft growling-like noise coming from whoever stood in front of him.  
Ben paused for a moment, looked at the figure and shined the flashlight on it.  
But the only thing he saw was a sinister grin full of sharp, pointed, blood-stained teeth from under the rim of a hood.  
"What the?!-"  
Ben yelped. The creature leaped onto him with a shriek. With the light, he could see that the whole front of his attacker was caked in clearly human blood and it's own.  
Ben struggled to keep whatever this thing was away from him. He ripped the hood off to see her pair of big, black eyes.  
Suddenly to his horror, she began to maul his chest open!  
"AAAAAAAHHHHHH!" He roared in pain.  
His heart came into view and he could hear it beating wildly.  
"Dad?" Skarlet said, alarmed "dad!" Nikko cried right after they heard him scream.  
The girl broke the flashlight and then she grabbed his head. Ben struggled furiously and grabbed her hands. But he couldn't get out of her grasp.  
"Eeeereeehhh!" She screeched as she tore his head off.  
Everything fell silent.  
The siblings waited in dread for something to happen. Until they saw an apparition walking up the road towards the truck.  
Skarlet felt her heart stop as she watched it in horror.  
Nikko huddled in the corner. He was on the verge of tears.  
Suddenly, it vanished without them noticing.  
Nikko shifted his eyes around. "Where is it?" He whispered.  
Skarlet heard something from behind so she looked at the back side door window and saw a taloned hand slide down it, leaving blood smears. "Wh-what?..." she began.  
Thump!  
Startled, nikko whirled around to see a figure clinging onto his side of the truck from the outside. He turned the ceiling light on and when he saw what it was, he gasped.  
Because not only did the blood-drenched creature stare back at him, he knew exactly what she was.  
"G.V." he shakily whispered.  
"What?" Skarlet shivered as the girl got off. "G.V." nikko said a little louder. "What the fuck is a?-"  
"Ghost vampire." Nikko whispered, cutting skarlet off.  
she slouched still looking at him with a frown, not noticing the girl walking to her side of the truck.  
''what? are you saying she's a fucking vampire?! oh, let me guess, she attacked dad. nikko, you're insane. there's no such thing as-"  
she was cut off again when the vampire tapped the window with the back of her claw. skarlet turned to look at her. as the G.V. kept her eye back at skarlet, she withdrew her other hand and held Ben's head up high enough for her to see.  
skarlet's mouth gaped open in terror.  
"oh-oh-oh my, God!"  
the ghost vampire tossed the head over her shoulder. then, she punched through the window as the kids backed up to the other side. she unlocked the door and got inside.  
fixing her eyes on skarlet than nikko, the vampire flicked her tongue then breathed in the smell of blood that ran wildly through their veins.  
she hissed and growled.  
finally, she lowered than raised her head with mouth wide open and screeched.  
"Ooouuuueeeeeeaaaahhhhh!"  
"Ah!" Skarlet cried in fear.  
The vampire stopped and leaned in towards nikko. He could hear a cryptic gurgling coming from her throat as she examined him.  
Then, the G.V. made a more human sounding, squeak-like noise and without looking, she grabbed skarlet's neck then leaned away. Skarlet yelped, clutching onto the intruder's wrist.  
"Y-you leave her alone!" Nikko managed to cry out.  
"Aaaaoorruura!" She screeched again. Nikko could see the fangs.  
She quickly turned to skarlet who was scared out of her mind "aahhhh!..." she whimpered, wide-eyed.  
The vampire's lip twitched and she opened her mouth for the killing bite. But she recoiled like a snake and hissed at the sent of the perfume skarlet was wearing.  
She eyed nikko eerily one more time and gave him the most haunting grin ever which nikko will never forget.  
All of a sudden, she stood completely still.  
Eyes wide open, the ghost vampire was listening to something the siblings couldn't hear.  
Finally, she let go of skarlet. The ceiling light went off. The girl stared at skarlet while leaning over her to calmly switch the headlights off. Now, she was getting out. And when she was totally out, nikko and skarlet watched as the ghost vampire vanish before their very eyes. Only as a shadow.  
Now, without no protection, the two of them were all alone,  
Terrified,  
Surrounded by the night, and in the middle of nowhere.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6: ONE SURVIVOR SAYS IT ALL

THE NEXT MORNING...  
"What the? That's strange, what happened to the camera?" Mike asked himself when he saw that it wasn't in it's spot. The officer gazed down to see the cords that belonged inside the camera were all sprawled out on the ground that led away from the area. He fallowed them.  
When the trail came to an end, mike saw that the camera was shredded to nothing. He knelt down to pick it up and found claw marks on one side of it. Now, he was very confused. Mike walked back over to the original spot and looked up at the tree camera. "Hopefully you caught something." He said to it.  
Mike made his way over to his office. He glanced at the lake to see that most of the campers were already swimming and other stuff. The cop entered the medium-sized room and checked the second T.V. the footage came on the screen when mike scanned through it, but found nothing except that the bush camera was being knocked over-  
And then dragged away.  
That was it. There was nothing else. "Dam it." Mike quietly swore under his breath, as he placed his fist on the desk.  
Back out on the highway,  
A couple traveling through noticed a hummer parked in the road. "What's going on?" Karla asked, as she slowed the car down. "I don't know. Wait, pull the car over." dean said. Karla did as told and the two got out.  
"...bear?" Dean asked when they found Ben's body five minutes later. "I don't think so. A bear would not be able to do this." Karla answered while she crouched down to get a better look. "Fucking A...check out the slash marks on this guy." She gaped. "What animal do you think it was then?" Dean asked. "It probably wasn't an animal." Karla replied, looking at him. He stared at her for a couple of seconds. Then looked at the hummer. "Let's check it out." He mumbled.  
The two approached cautiously, and the first thing they saw was the bumper and mirror all dent up with something black covering the hood. Then, they caught sight of human blood smeared on certain spots on the truck. "What the hell happened here?" Karla quietly asked herself.  
Dean walked over to the other side and peered in. There, he saw two shaking and very frightened kids. Skarlet slowly peered up over her shoulder back at dean. She was breathing hard.  
"We'll have the police on it for whatever happened to your dad." Karla said as they drove them to the camp area and after nikko told them who Ben was.  
A while later when the siblings were dropped off, the kids watched them drive away then they turned and started walking up the road. "What are we going to tell the cops? All they said is that guy was their dad." Karla said. Dean cocked his head "well...we'll say where it happened and what we found. That should be enough, right?" He replied. "I guess." Karla answered.  
Skarlet and nikko walked up the road not saying a word. They both held their bags tightly to their bodies until the camp came into view. "I see ya! Ha, ha!" Jackie laughed, running up to skarlet, but stopped when she saw her expression. "Hey nikko! You're gonna love-" crystal stopped talking.  
Skarlet just walked by them all. Nikko sat on a rock with head lowered and hands on it. "What's going on?" J.T. asked. Mike came out "what?" He said. Nikko's hands trembled as he clutched his hair.  
"...dad's dead..." he whimpered.  
Woody looked at him. Then, he slowly squinted his eyes and brought his neck out forward a little. "...what you say?" He quietly asked.  
"Alright. I'll talk to the kids. Everyone, get back to what you were doing." Mike said, as he gently escorted them to his office with him fallowing. All the campers just stood where they were. "Ben's dead?" Dustin asked, looking at Jackie. But she didn't answer. Like the others, she stared in the direction the three were going in.  
In the office, mike asked them what happened. Nikko did most of the explaining, but mike just looked at him like he had four heads. "So-you're telling me that a ghost vampire butchered him?" He questioned. "I know it sounds crazy, but I wouldn't say it if it was a lie." Nikko stammered. "Son, vampires don't exist. Tell me what really happened. This isn't a game." Mike said.  
"I just told you." Nikko growled. "No, you didn't tell me anything. I want the-"  
"Skarlet, tell him!" Nikko snapped, looking at his sister. Skarlet moved her eyes over to mike to see that he was watching her. "I don't know what i saw.'' she answered.  
"skar..." nikko's voice trailed off in disbelief. There was a moment of silence until mike said he was going to step out for a little bit.  
Once the door closed, nikko exploded. "why didn't you tell him?!" he roared. "because i didn't want to sound crazy like you just did." she snarled, with arms out to the sides. "well you look me in the eye and tell me what you saw then!" he yelled. "i don't want to because i don't want to believe what i DID see!" skarlet hollered back. "augh!" nikko grunted in frustration as he closed his eyes and put his hands behind his lowered head.  
"i believe you." came a quiet voice.  
nikko opened his eyes and shifted them to the side as skarlet turned her head. a girl who was in her early twenties slowly walked out. they guessed she snuck in through the back door and listened without none of them noticing. she had big, brown eyes and long, very dark brown hair. "who are you?" skarlet asked.  
"Denise." the girl answered. "you saw one, didn't you?" she added. "yeah, but, why do you care?" nikko asked. "I'm a survivor from barrow, Alaska." Denise replied.  
"survivor?" skarlet quietly repeated. Denise nodded. after the two kids introduced themselves to her, denise began explaining.  
"it happened almost four years ago. they killed my two friends, Gabe and Aaron." Denise started then she smiled at the thought of them playing rock, paper scissors. "then, they almost wiped out the whole town during the month of darkness. but, there was a handful of us left. however, not all of us lived either. by the end of the month, there was only five of us. me, Lucy, Stella, Gail and Jake." Denise said. "how'd you get away?" skarlet asked, as the three of them sat down.  
denise told them the whole story "Eben, Stella's husband like i said before injected himself with vampire blood which turned him. then he fought the leader. Eben won the fight after killing him to save Stella and Gail. in the end, Eben died when the sun rose in Stella's arms. the surviving vampires got away." Denise finished with tears flooding her eyes.  
"I'm SO sorry, Denise." skarlet said.  
then her and nikko exchanged glances.  
"one survivor says it all, i guess." nikko muttered.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7: THE HIDEOUT

Fifteen miles away from the timber lake camp but still in the middle of nowhere, sat a big, old and abandoned factory. No one's ever known about it's existence, and it's never been discovered in the spot it's in besides the people who used to work there. And it was home to a clan, a species of a forgotten nightmare.  
A tall and slim man, with long features throughout that had black shaggy hair that fell in layers to the bottom of the back of his neck sat by the edge of a platform. He stared out the window at the sun that hung brightly in the sky while he was safe in the shadows.  
He thought about the last time he was in that sunlight before being turned.  
A teenaged girl with dirty blonde curly hair that hung over the railing on the next story stared down at him. "Hey, ZURIAL!" She shouted.  
"What Augusta?" He called back as he gazed up at her. "Have you seen Kayla?" Augusta asked "no. Not since the other night." Zurial answered.  
"How can you lose the track of your own daughter?!" A young male voice hollered while zurial looked up in the other direction at roger, who also had dirty blonde hair. "Can it fool, you'd lose her too if she was yours!" Augusta yelled. "Well she's my friend!" Roger yelled back. There was only nine of the two kid's kind in the posse.  
Ghost vampires.  
They were even rarer than the Nosferatu type. The G.V.'s names were: Kayla, Augusta, roger, storm, Ricky, Issac, Beth, Michelle and the clan's leader-Shauna, who was far more deadlier even than Vicente, Lilith, or any other leader zurial's ever known. Although Lilith and Vicente were the queen and king of them, Shauna was the vampire empiress of them all. She IS the most respected and the most powerful. Even Vicente and Lilith lowered themselves to her. And like all the other G.V.'s, she was beautiful, smart and fierce.  
"Roger! Who are you yelling at?" His brother, Archibald, a surviving Nosferatu from barrow boomed.  
"At Augusta!" Roger replied. "AGAIN?!" Archibald cried, making Augusta and zurial laugh. "That's it!" Roger hollered, jumping over to the other side and giving chase after Augusta. Zurial shook his head with a smile "teenagers." He chuckled.  
Heron, another barrow survivor and Nosferatu with black hair walked by him. "Hi zurial." He said. Zurial smiled and waved at him.  
Kayla was born vampire like all the other ghost vamps and their relatives. The only two who were turned were zurial and Keith. But, Kayla's parents were humans and her dad was only thirteen years older than her. However, Kayla's mom died seven years later so zurial took over. Kayla snuck out every night without him knowing. By the time he was twenty-eight and she was fifteen, she led Shauna to him.  
Being human, zurial had no idea what was going on or who Shauna was when he looked into her eyes. He had asked Kayla if she was her friend. But the G.V. leader gave no answer and just looked him over from where she was standing with Kayla beside her in the background. Finally, she said something in an unknown language and a large, muscular N.V. leaped at him shrieking from the dark. Drako's his name and he is her mate.  
The two fought, zurial freaked out once he saw that drako was stronger-much stronger.  
They fought until zurial was completely exhausted and then drako bit him. Turning him into one of them. Zurial had shoved drako away and scurried into the next room. He could hear drako chuckle at his fear. Then the venom took affect. He screamed as he started changing. The three vamps came in to watch the progress he looked at Kayla who looked afraid of what was happening. After the long-lasting pain and screaming, zurial Shakily rose, snatched Kayla up from them and stumbled into a different room.  
He crouched down to her level to stare at her. "Honey, who are these people?..." he had asked while still shuddering from fright.  
Kayla handed him a rag which he took and placed it on the bite mark.  
"You're one of us now." Was all she said. And she smiled.  
That happened a long time ago. He was actually one hundred-eighty years old, but he still looks twenty-eight and has been a blood sucker for one hundred-fifty two years. As for his daughter, she had been a vampire all her life, one hundred-sixty six years to be exact, and she still looks fifteen.  
"Hey." Came a voice.  
Zurial glanced behind his shoulder to see the vampire amber. She had only become a member of the clan a year ago. Amber sat next to him. "Hi." Zurial said. "What's wrong? You seem down today." Amber said.  
There was a brief moment of silence. "Well" he began "I was thinking about when we went to barrow. Marlow died there on the last day. I can't believe I saw that." Amber was told about Marlow. She was also told about Vicente and Lilith and how they were killed. "I'm sorry. What happened when you left? And didn't your sister die up there too?" She asked.  
"Yes, she did. And after we ran off, we went back to the ship. We were suppose to go to another small town to take a handful of humans for us to bring back with for the ghost vampires. But only Marlow knew where it was. So we went back empty-handed. When Shauna saw that, she ordered a group of us to go out and get humans and outside vampires for them to feed on. After we brought them back, it was slaughter." Zurial explained as the horrific image of blood-covered G.V's ripping apart bodies as the pain-filled screams of the victims filled the air ran through his mind.  
"Wow." Amber said, wide-eyed.  
"Dude, I'm bored."  
Ricky whined. He had black hair with a couple of lip piercings. "Well, what do you want me to do about it?" Michelle, another long black haired ghost vampire exclaimed. "Go get me something to eat." Ricky requested. "Here." Beth, another blonde haired vampire scoffed, throwing him a bag of blood. "Thank you!" He said.  
"Now you don't have to hear his fucking trap." Storm chuckled. "Shut the hell up." Ricky remarked. "Guys! Shut-up! Shauna's coming!" Issac hissed.  
A girl with silky brown hair, wearing a black tank-top and brown comprees appeared with drako by her side. Augusta and roger were behind them. "All is well?" Drako asked for her. "Yes, drako." Beth answered for them. Augusta and roger joined Beth's group. "You started it this time." Roger growled with a smile. "No, you're the one who started yelling at me!" Augusta snapped, punching his arm.  
Roger snarled at her but Shauna let out a vicious hiss. The two of them shot a glance at her then stopped.  
The group of vampires heard shrieking coming from the others. Shauna turned in the direction. Her black eyes seared through the darkness. "It's almost time to feed again." She said. Heron came in from out of nowhere "I hope it won't be long before we go some where." He said. "Don't worry heron, you won't have to wait too much longer." Shauna assured. Suddenly, another Nosferatu, Keith approached them. "I can't wait! I'm getting fucking hungry." He replied. "me too!" Heron exclaimed.  
Amber and zurial were still having their conversation. They were now talking about their lives as vampires. "I was born vampire. And I was a rogue until i came here." Amber told him. "Hm. Seems like everyone's being born vampire these days." Zurial replied. "Why's that? Oh yeah, you were turned." Amber said. "Mhm." He muttered.  
Although they've only known each other ever since amber's been with them, they both felt like they could talk to each other about anything. "Well my friend, it's better than being human. Wait..." amber cocked her head then squinted an eye at him. "Do you...do you miss being human?" She quietly asked.  
"Sometimes." Zurial answered, not looking at her. Instead, he looked at a remaining rain drop that clung onto the platform railing that the sprinkle left behind last night. He looked at his pale white reflection that stared back at him from it.  
"But zurial, if you weren't turned, you wouldn't be here. Your kid wouldn't be with you or any of the vamps you know now." She proclaimed. He gazed at her. Amber had her head lowered and her bangs covered her eyes so he couldn't see them. She also had a frown on her face. "I know. I'm just saying." He said.  
Crash! "Oh, ho! Goddam it!" Kayla snarled as she fell through the window she broke. "Kayla?!" Zurial exclaimed in alarm. The two ran over to her after she slithered out of the sunlight. They saw that the young vampire was covered in a mix of black and red blood. "What happened?" Amber asked worried while zurial picked her up. "I went hunting. Then I got hit by a fucking truck." Kayla said.  
"That's where you've been?!" Zurial cried "I was hungry!" She proclaimed. He sighed. "We'll talk about this later. But right now, roger needs to check out your wounds."  
They rushed up the hallway.  
"Hey Shelby, where's roger?" Amber asked. "I just saw him with the other G.V.'s." Storm's sister and fellow vampire replied, pointing the way.  
A few minutes later, they found him "Kayla's back! And she's been hit by a truck." Amber announced.  
Everyone looked at the three. Then roger cleared off a table for zurial to put her on. "Where have you been?" Shauna asked. "Uh...hunting." she replied with a nervous smile. Shauna sighed "you know the rules." She calmly said.  
"I know. I'm sorry."  
Heron cocked his head.  
Roger checked her over as the rest watched. She had her head rested on zurial's arm with eyes half-closed. "She's not going to die, is she?" Zurial asked, very worried. Roger shook his head "no. She'll be fine. She would of died if the blow was meant to kill her." He answered. "Oh good." Zurial said in extreme relief.  
Roger used his healing power to make the injuries disappear. "Thank you." Her dad said. Roger nodded.  
"I suggest she should be brought to her room for some rest." Dillan, Issac's cousin advised. "Good idea." Heron agreed.  
The vampires left the room. When zurial was about to move out while still carrying kayla, roger decided to do his famous yoldling.  
He ran up to her with a happy smile as he bobbed his arms up and down looking at her. "Yoldle lay!, yoldle lay!, yoldle lay!" He sang "roger, no!" Kayla cried, burying her face into zurial's chest. Zurial smiled as roger walked away laughing.  
LATER...  
There was a meeting held called by roman, a vampire found by Shauna.  
After a little bit, the clan told Shauna after she stepped up how hungry they were getting. "Marlow, Vicente, Lilith, Arvin, Dane and iris are all dearly missed very much" Shauna began "but soon, we'll return to a place in another siege in the name of them. And I know where that place is going to be." She finished. "How do you know where?" Vin, Beth's uncle called.  
"I've been keeping an eye out for where the humans have been going. A certain large group of them. That's how I know where they are." Shauna answered with a ghastly smile.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8: VOICES

Denise told skarlet and nikko where they could find her in the camp if they needed her. Then, crystal found the three walking away from each other.  
"Who's that?" She asked when she came up to him.  
"A new friend I just made." Nikko said. "Nikko, what happened?" Crystal questioned.  
"Nothing. I don't want to talk about it." He muttered, as the flashback of him and skarlet watching the creature the truck hit fly by the window enter his mind. "Are you sure?" She asked "yeah. I'm pretty sure."  
Chop. Woody brought the ax down on a piece of wood made for the fire. "Phew!" He cried, wiping the sweat away from his forehead. J.T. came up to him. "Jackie's wondering if our mom left already." He said. "Uh, yeah. She left before you guys got up." Woody answered. "J.T.! Hurry up! We're going back down to the lake!" Cat yelled. "Hold on!" He yelled back, running over to her.  
"Skarlet, come on."  
Jackie moaned as she watched her friend stare out the window. "What happened?" She asked. But instead of answering her question, skarlet just shook her head. "I'm not going to be able to help you if you don't say anything." Jackie grumbled.  
"I'm an orphan, Jackie." Skarlet whimpered.  
Jackie blinked, remembering what nikko said. "Um...well..." she let her quiet, softened voice trail off.  
Skarlet thought about Denise's horrifying story. She thought about the dreadful details the survivor had described. And she thought about this man that her new friend knew, Eben, and how he saved the town and them.  
And how he died.  
"Ninety-eight women...men...and kids...weren't killed by an oil fire...oh, no. They were killed by a clan of blood-thirsty vampires..." Denise had said.  
Skarlet held her breath when the vampire she and her brother saw shrieking inside the hummer popped into her mind.  
"Maybe you should go outside for some fresh air." Jackie suggested. Skarlet didn't say anything. Until she heard her  
father's voice fill her head. "...it's going to be alright. Don't let this get in your way in life. We'll meet again. Promise me you won't let this ruin your vacation. Go out there and have fun I'm in a better place now, and your mother and I are always watching over the two of you, day and night. Just go and have a good time." Ben said.  
Skarlet nodded her head, still staring out the window "OK, dad." She half-whispered.  
"What?" Jackie asked.  
"N-nothing. Let's go." Skarlet replied, with her head down as she turned and walked away.  
Mike stood with his arms crossed out on the highway. "Oh, dam." He muttered when he saw Ben's body. "I know, right? Who would fucking do this?" Another officer replied, walking up to him. "I talked to his kids. His son said a vampire did it." Mike said. " a vampire? Tc! Ha!, ha!, Ha!" The cop lifted his head up to laugh. "Oh...that made my day." He smiled "yeah. Mine too." Mike glumly said.  
He watched the ambulance driver and doctor load Ben's corpse and his crow pecked head into the vehicle then they drove away.  
"Made my day." The officer said one more time before he got into his cop truck to take off.  
Mike watched them until he couldn't see them anymore. Another car stopped behind him. Terra came out. "MIKE!" She yelled.  
He jumped and turned around "what?!" He cried.  
"I can't find Sid anywhere." Terra replied.  
Mike quickly looked over her shoulder in her car to see Diego smoking then taking a sip of alcohol Terra fallowed his gaze. Mike pointed at him "that's illegal, you know!" He hollered. Diego spread his arms out to the sides "hey officer! come on, eh? It's summer! Just chillax for once." He grinned. Terra looked back at mike "so have you seen him or what?"  
Mike put his head down and sighed.  
"Didn't you say he was only visiting for a day?" He asked "yes." Terra replied. "Then he probably went home." He suggested.  
Terra thought about it for a moment. "You're right...problem's over!" She happily cried, hopping once then throwing her arms and head up to the sky with a smile. then she ran back to the car. "mah! that's what i said! told ya!" Diego laughed. "shut-up, Diego!" Terra happily yelled. she opened the door, got in and drove away. "you chased me all the way out here just for that?" mike quietly asked. but he chuckled.  
then, the cop walked forward while searching the ground and crouched down, staring at the hole in the road with the black substance around it. "but what i don't get is this." he said to himself "hmmm."  
back at the camp at the beach, all of the campers were enjoying their day. Denise was tanning, crystal and nikko were swimming together, the high schoolers were getting ready to use the jet skis and as for the others, some were playing volley ball, a third jet ski was going up the river connected to the lake and more.  
"well are you going to get on?" Dustin asked skarlet. he held out his hand to her. she looked at the jet ski then, got on. Dustin sat down and turned it on. the engine roared as he drove it across the lake.  
"there goes your sister." crystal announced. her and nikko were hanging onto the booie. nikko gazed over his shoulder and watched her go. "lucky!" he shouted.  
skarlet wrapped her arms around Dustin's waist then placed her head on his back. she watched the sun until the jet ski with cat and Dominic on it raced by. "whoo-hoo! you know who you are! yeah!" cat yelled while standing up with a fist in the air. "yeah!" Dominic cheered as he drove the thing even faster.  
Denise sat up when she heard the two of them cheer. she smiled when they came into view. "hm, hm. yeah. go guys, go." she giggled and laid back down.  
mike was taking a break while talking to woody until a car pulled up next to mike's. "who's that?" woody asked while a man got out and greeted the cop. "oh, this is Mr. Blade. he lives only a couple of hours away from here." mike answered.  
"call me Toby, and, you are?" Toby asked "woody." woody said while they shook hands. "J.T.! stop!" the men heard Monica yell from the beach "ah, ha!, ha!" J.T. laughed. "that was my daughter and her boyfriend." woody added. "mhm." Toby's green eyes got brighter when the sun peeked out from behind the clouds.  
"so, what are you doing here anyway?" mike asked "i can't come by to say hi to my buddy or see how things are going?" Toby replied, scratching his white hair. mike shrugged with a smile. "actually, i got some mail here with your name on it. somehow, it was delivered to my house." Toby said. he gave it to mike. "oh, thanks." mike replied, taking it.  
after a long while of talking, Toby eventually met Denise, skarlet and everyone else. then, he headed back for home. "I'll be back in a couple of days!" he hollered before taking off.  
Dustin and skarlet went back out on the water jet skiing with the others for a little bit longer after. woody was walking along the beach. he looked out at the water in time to see Jackie fly out of the floatie she was tubing across the water in after hitting a really big wave. she was now screaming in the air until the girl splashed back down in the water.  
"oohh!" Dominic cried, as he turned around and stopped the jet ski. "I'm OK!" Jackie yelled.  
How'd that treat ya?!" monica hollered with J.T. howling with laughter in the background. "SILENCE!" Jackie hollered back, pointing at her.  
woody laughed Dominic slowly brought the jet ski in so Jackie could get back on.  
Denise was still tanning. she had her sun glasses on as she listened to the noises around her.  
then a voice entered her head.  
"...Denise..."  
she didn't do any thing until she heard it again "...Denise..."  
this time, it was a little louder. Denise shot straight up and took her shades off. Denise shifted her eyes around slowly. at first, she thought the voice was her imagination. but when it came again for the third time, it got her attention. and she knew who's voice it belonged to.  
"Eben?" Denise said aloud.  
"...yeah. it's me..."  
"how are you?-what are-" Eben cut her off "...you have to get out of here. it's not going to be safe pretty soon where you are..." he said.  
Denise didn't ask why because she had tears running down her face. "Eben. i miss you So much. we all really do." she whimpered. "i miss you guys too." Eben replied. Denise sniffled. "w-what do you mean it's not going to be safe here? what's going on?"  
"there's going-"  
"Denise!"  
crystal and nikko came running up to her. "are you gonna- whoa, are you OK?" crystal asked. "yeah. i guess. what were you going to ask me, Hun?" Denise asked, wiping the tears away. "i was just going to ask if you wanted to go swimming." crystal replied. "uh, yeah, sure." she answered, getting up.  
crystal led the way to the water. "hey, are you really alright?" nikko asked "no. not really." Denise said "wanna talk about it?" Denise shook her head.  
"OK then." nikko replied and he jogged forward to catch up with crystal.  
"Eben, are you there?" Denise asked when she came to a stop.  
there was no answer. "Eben? are you there?" she asked again.  
still no answer. "Eben?" nothing.  
more tears welled up in her eyes. Denise slowly gazed up at the white, fluffy clouds in the bright, sunlit sky drift off.  
"are you having fun?!" Dustin yelled over the screaming wind at skarlet "hell yeah!" she laughed. "good! finally knock some dam sense into ya!" Dustin replied.  
but five minutes later, voices came to HER.  
and none of them were Ben's.  
"...go back..."  
"...not safe..."  
"...return home!..."  
"...run before it's too late!..."  
skarlet screamed out of fear.  
hearing that, Dustin stopped the jet ski.  
"what the fuck's your problem? you nearly blew my fricken ear drum out" he said. "take me back in!" she cried. "what? why? i thought you said you were having fun."  
"just take me in!"  
Dustin sighed but did as told. cat and Dominic stopped their jet ski. they watched them go, cast glances at each other then fallowed them. crystal, nikko, Denise, J.T., Monica and woody all saw skarlet take off for the log cabin once she was on shore. out of curiosity, they ventured over there.  
"so, what you're saying is: we should all just pack up and leave because you heard freaky voices telling you that?" Monica asked when skarlet was done explaining a while later. "no, no, no. they sounded frantic like we shouldn't of come here at all. i-i-it sounded like-"  
"OK, now you're sounding like your brother here." J.T. interrupted, waving a hand at nikko. he shifted his eyes at him "why are you getting me involved?" nikko asked, narrowing his eyes. "I'm pretty sure there's an easy explanation for this but i don't know what the hell that is." Jackie replied, throwing her arm down. "you are so helpful, Jackie." Caitlin said, looking at her.  
"thanks. i try." Jackie proclaimed.  
mike walked in. "is everything OK in here? everybody down at the beach heard skarlet scream and they're all like 'what in the world?'" he asked.  
"yeah. everything's cool." cat answered. "are you sure?" mike asked "yup." cat assured.  
"alright." mike stepped out of the room and went back outside.  
"I'm not lying. what i just said is true." skarlet said "none of us said you did, girl." woody replied. then, Caitlin added "all of us are just probably wondering, what could possibly happen at timber lake, Vermont?"


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9: STRANGE OCCURANCCES

A COUPLE OF DAYS LATER..."how much longer?" kade, a vampire asked. "we're going to go out in a little bit. I'm going to lead where the campsite is but before we feed, some of you need to do a little vandalism on the camp first." Shauna answered. drako smiled and nodded his head at this. Shauna turned to the others that were behind her "bu ta tem." she hissed in their own language.  
from a few stories high, Archibald came up to zurial. "i don't have time to do this. I'm going to see Shauna but, could you go tell the ghost vamps it's almost time to go?" he asked. "alright." zurial replied as Archibald walked by "where are they?"  
Archibald turned and pointed in the direction "i saw them a little while ago down that way. they were hissing and pawing their chests at each other. or wait...they're probably not even there any more." he replied.  
zurial slouched his shoulders "thanks for the info!" he exclaimed "sorry. i really got to go, though." Archibald said. "OK."  
the two went their separate ways "Archibald!" yelled the vampire bailey from above. "yes?!" he yelled back "are you gonna see Shauna?" heron asked, standing next to bailey. "uh-huh." he answered. "us too!" bailey cried, as they hopped down from their perch. they walked together.  
zurial watched them go until they were out of sight then, he went to do his mission.  
he came across the male G.V.'s rooms to see that the beds were half destroyed. his eyes widened and his mouth gaped open when he saw that. zurial entered the last room. "oh, they better not become pregnant." he viciously snarled. he bent down and picked up a piece of rubber laying on the floor. "ah!" he yelped, finding it wet and used as he chucked it into a garbage can right after "OK! they're not."  
a couple of minutes later, zurial found them. "we're leaving pretty soon." he announced. they all looked at him with big eyes, which made zurial wonder what he looked like to them.  
"good! finally! I'm hungry." Issac cried and left. the others fallowed him but without looking, zurial stuck an arm out which Kayla ran into. he lightly pushed her in front of him then crouched down. "do you know how worried i was about you?" he asked.  
Kayla narrowed her eyes at her friends which were now further away then at him "oh don't worry, he used protection." she said. zurial sighed while looking down then back at her. "which one was it?"  
"Issac."  
"I'll kill him later. but no, i was talking about the night you got seriously hurt." he said. Kayla shifted her eyes to the side "well...I'm still alive, aren't i?" she replied. "thankfully! what do you think i would of done if you DIDN'T survive?" zurial demanded, standing up.  
he saw her shrink at the tone of his voice so he softened it. And he pulled her in for a hug. "you're the only kid i have."  
Kayla looked up at him with an expression like as if she's never been hugged before.  
the screeching of the other vampires rang through the air "looks like we're leaving." roman said, coming out of nowhere. zurial let her go and she fallowed roman without saying a word. he saw bite marks on her neck and shoulder. "I'll probably see those on the rest on the female G.V.'s." he muttered.  
he caught up with the rest of the clan, who were already jumping out of windows, leaping through holes in the roof and walls and exiting doors while shrieking to each other as they were leaving.  
time was getting closer for the sun to set.  
people packed up their things from the beach and returned to their campers.  
four hours later,  
strange things started to happen...  
"hey, mike! you might want to check this out!" Terra yelled over her shoulder. "what?" he asked with Diego fallowing him. Terra pointed to what she found. the boys fallowed her finger and saw that the wires connected to all the phones in the camp phone box had been destroyed the box was torn down and shredded, even all the radios were no more than pieces of metal laying scattered on  
the ground. "what the fuck?..." Diego questioned. mike bent down to look at it better "did you see anything before or after this happened?" he asked "nope. i was using my camp phone and noticed it wasn't working so i came out here and this is all i saw." Terra answered.  
mike nodded as he stood up. "this was done not long ago."  
"what are you going to do? or what do you thinks happening?" Diego asked.  
"i don't know what's going on." mike softly replied, staring into outer space "but some thing's telling me I'm going to find out real soon."  
the sunset hovered over the lake. people gathered around the beach that were still down there tried to figure out how one of the jet skis have been ripped apart. the owner was very pissed off.  
"who the fuck did this?!" she shouted, "step the fuck up NOW!"  
no one said anything or moved a muscle.  
"what?! no one?! it can't do this to it's fucking self!" she roared. but then she grunted, threw the handle bars to it down and stormed off "it was brand fucking new!"  
mike went into his office and found the radios in there too were tattered to nothing.  
"wha?..."  
he went to his car. Again, the radio in THERE was destroyed.  
throughout the whole camp, everyone found that every single computer and cell phone have been broken.  
"how can shit like this happen with out anybody seeing who did it?" one camper questioned.  
complaints went over to the officer but he had no idea what to do.  
skarlet and her gang went back down to the beach because Dustin and Dominic were going to have a jet ski race. skarlet's friends met Denise earlier who was with them and they accepted her into their little group. they were all pretty much ignoring what's been happening.  
"alright! all raise their hands if they think Dominic's gonna win!" Caitlin said, standing between the two boys.  
"whoo!" Jackie, skarlet, cat, Denise and Monica cheered "all for Dustin!" Caitlin yelled after Dominic put his fists down happily as he was still smiling. no one did anything. "hey!" Dustin shouted "oh! burn asshole! burn!" Dominic yelled as he pointed at him. everyone laughed. "alright hurry up, let's get moving." Caitlin replied, shifting her eyes to the both of them.  
Denise's smile slowly faded after she Caitlin said that. Dustin and Dominic hopped onto the jet skis, turned them on and took off. everyone cheered.  
Caitlin turned around to see Denise's expression which made her smile disappear. "are you OK?" she asked. "yes. I'm fine." Denise answered.  
"is there anything wrong?" Caitlin asked again "no, it's just you remind me of...me." Denise replied.  
"skarlet, you've calmed down quickly since your out burst." Jackie pointed out. "oh, um-yeah. i just overreacted, that's all." skarlet said.  
ZOOOOOOOOOOM!  
Dominic and Dustin sped across the water "well don't get so fucking close you idiotic fool!" Dustin hollered. "what?! i can't hear you! the wind's too loud in my ears!" Dominic yelled back.  
Dustin gave him a lazy expression. "yeah! go Dominic! cat bellowed.  
people were still complaining at the campsite. "what are we going to do now that everything's broken?" woody asked "i don't know! i just-everybody calm down I'll check it out and hopefully find something." mike said. "whoever did this shit...oh, ho, they're gonna pay." a male camper growled.  
mike gazed at him and paused for a brief moment. suddenly, the lights around them and everywhere else started to flicker. they all watched in confusion.  
Dustin glanced at the beach. he could see the camp. the sun was still setting, giving off only a little light. but he could still see. he saw those lights flicker...  
and then they went out.  
mike gazed back at the camper "who do you think 'they' are?" he asked "I'm not so sure now." he replied, still looking around.  
Dustin raised an eyebrow, wondering what was happening. "what the?" Dustin muttered, but he looked forward in time to see he was about to race through the river. "whoa!" he cried, slowing down a little.  
as he was going through, Dustin tried to see through the trees that now surrounded him but couldn't.  
"yo, Dustin! where the hell did ya go?" Dominic called. "did he maybe, go up the river?" Monica suggested. "it's the only other place TO go." Jackie replied. Denise turned to glance at the camp. the lights were off, which was weird. then she got a feeling that something was very, VERY wrong.  
Dustin breathed out sharply. he turned the jet ski to a left to get back on the lake.  
everything was quiet. too quiet. that gave him a creepy feeling. Dustin turned his head to look at the trees again. but he saw a group of people standing at the edge of the water in a line,  
staring at him in the most ominous way. Dustin turned his head to the other side and spotted another group doing the same thing.  
the creepy feeling grew stronger.  
Dustin decided to drive faster but when he did that, the two groups let out the most horrific, inhuman shrieks ever, which scared the crap out of him. "What the hell was that?!" he yelped in fear.  
when Dustin exit the river, he looked over his shoulder to see two girls and a boy standing together watching him.  
the girl with the sleek brown hair screeched and the other one with curly, dirty blonde hair dove in after him with a hungry cry.  
Dustin gasped and drove even faster. However, the chaser caught up to him in seconds flat. "Ghhuurra..." Augusta growled from under water. She swam up to him, bashed into the jet ski which made it lift from the water a little and making Dustin cry out in fear then she jumped onto it. "Rraaeeeh!" She screamed, digging her talons into his shoulders.  
Dustin screamed in terror and pain. He fought back, trying to get her off but, she bit his neck. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH !"  
Dominic spotted him and stopped his machine. "I win, fool!" He laughed. But he stopped when he saw someone else on board Dustin's jet ski. And it looked like it was attacking him. They were coming right at Dominic.  
Dominic's eyes grew big, he went to move his jet ski but it was too late. He had to jump off since the other one was already too close. The stranger leaped off it with Dustin in her grasp. Right after, the jet ski plowed right into the other one. They tore into each other, bits and pieces flying in all directions.  
The others on the beach screamed then jumped out of the way from an incoming shard of screeching engine. It bounced off the shallow water then the sand. It twirled in the air after, then landed in the grass far up ahead.  
Denise and skarlet gazed at it then back out at the water in horror.  
Dustin came up gasping for breath with a cry but then was instantly ripped back underwater!  
"DOMINIC! DUSTIN!" Monica screamed. Everyone's eyes and mouths were wide open in fear.  
The rest of the campers at the site looked at the lake. Then, mike raced by the group to see what happened "everyone, stay here!" He ordered.  
Dominic came up gulping down air. He looked around frantically. First, he saw what remained of the jet skis second, the screaming friends on the beach.  
And third, Dominic looked to see what was in front of him.  
A large group of bubbles were popping at the surface at an extremely fearful fast rate. dark red blood surrounded them.  
To Dominic, it looked like a terrifying shark attack.  
Suddenly, a wave exploded, shooting away from him.  
From under water, bubbles and blood remained, but in their background, Dustin's blurry figure that was reaching out, slowly faded away.  
Dominic used all of his strength to swim for shore. When he got there, everybody was all around him. "are you OK?! what happened?! Where's Dustin?!" Some were asking.  
"I don't know what happened. It all went by way too fast! All I know is that something has Dustin!" Dominic gasped.  
Denise's eyes widened "oh, no..." she whispered.  
"Come on! We gotta find Dustin!" Jackie yelled, taking off.


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10: BLOODSHED

The longest night of the summer finally arrived. The crescent moon and stars decorated the black sky.  
Ever since the loud jet ski crash, everyone's been in panic mode. Mike tried to calm them down, but it wasn't working any more.  
"Dustin!" Monica shouted as her and the small group traveled through the dark woods with only one flashlight. "Dustin!" Caitlin hollered. Crystal and nikko heard them yelling for their friend. They listened to the cries for a moment, then decided to go see them. "What's going on?" Nikko asked when the two caught up to the others. "Dustin's missing." Jackie replied "how do you get lost around here?" Crystal questioned.  
But before anyone could answer, they all heard a low, deep growl. Dominic shined the flashlight in the direction when they turned to it. a coyote was standing only twelve feet away. But it wasn't looking at them. With it's ears back, fur bristled, head lowered, arched back and teeth bared, the animal stared in the darkness ahead. "What's it looking at?" Monica asked with nervousness in her voice.  
The coyote took off for the mountains with a cry of terror.  
Everyone looked ahead after that. "Should we keep going?" Skarlet asked. "I don't know. Something in my gut says not to." Crystal replied. "We gotta keep going! This is for Dustin, remember?" Jackie stated.  
Some of the kids hesitated when Jackie went ahead, but they pressed on.  
"Dustin?" Cat called out a few minutes later. There was no answer. Only the feeling of dread lingered in the air.  
"Guys...we need to go back!" Denise pleaded. "Just a sec!" Jackie hissed. After another minute, the small group heard a repulsive slurping sound. They turned a corner of a tree...  
And what they saw...  
Was Dustin's bloody, gutted corpse leaning against the tree's trunk. Slash marks covered his face and stomach. His face was still in a expression of pain and shock. And what was at his neck was the curly, dirty blonde haired girl who killed him, sucking the last of what was left of the blood...  
Monica let out a loud, fearful gasp so Dominic had to launch forward to cover her mouth. "Oh my God!" Cat screeched. The girl slowly turned her head at them while they kept screaming in fear. Her mouth and neck was covered in dark red blood. The pair of entirely black eyes that pierced into their very souls narrowed angrily at the sight of them.  
"Uuurrreeeaaahhh!" The girl shrieked, her fangs swung down from the roof of her mouth to join the rest of her sharp teeth. "Go! Run! Now!" Denise bellowed. After the kids took off ahead of her, Denise ran after them. She glanced over her shoulder to see that the killer was watching them go. The little gang made it to the camp's parking lot. only to find that every single tire, on every single truck, car and van-  
Have been slashed.  
"Oh, dear God, no." Denise muttered to herself.  
"Now we can't leave?! What the fuck?!" Dominic shouted. "We got to keep moving! Let's go!" Nikko yelled. They kept running until Monica sprinted into J.T.'s arms. "Whoa, whoa, whoa!" He yelled, twirling her around "what happened to you guys?" He asked.  
"Dustin's dead!" Denise answered.  
J.T. looked at her, Monica then at the others "what?" he quietly asked. "you heard her! Dustin's fucking dead!" Dominic yelled, repeadily throwing his fist down. "but, how?"  
"man, it was a vampire!" Jackie quickly yelled.  
J.T.'s expression changed. he let go of Monica "guys, all that bullshit talk has gotten in your heads because of nikko! there's no such thing as Goddam vampires!" J.T. roared. Shauna watched them from the shadows from not too far away. after hearing that, she slinked off with a hiss.  
"i hardly talked about it since we've been here, dick!" nikko spat. J.T. shot a glare at him "what did you call me?" he sneered "you heard me!" nikko snapped.  
"shut the fuck up! we don't have time for this!" cat roared "oh, alright then, let's see if any come if i do this." J.T. challenged. he got up on the hood of an abandoned car. "J.T.! what the hell are you doing?!" Jackie cried.  
J.T. clapped his hands once in the air "I'm right here out in the open! aren't ya hungry?! come on! come and get me!" he hollered.  
silence.  
"don't be fucking stupid." Denise growled. J.T. gazed at her then hopped off. "well I'm right, aren't i?" he remarked.  
suddenly, they all heard blood-curdling screams from the campers, gunfire and strange shrieking. J.T. and Denise looked back at each other "no you're not." Denise whispered. they ran all the way back to the campsite and stopped dead in their tracks.  
people were running around with hungry creatures right on their heels. others were being pounced on, shoved down, dragged away and ripped apart while others were shot dead. one creature grabbed hold of a camper, shrieked at him then went to bite down on him. "oh my...God!" crystal sputtered. Denise backed up with a look of disbelief and horror on her face. blood was EVERYWHERE. mostly splattered on the ground, but quite a bit of it was covering the sides of the cabins. bodies were sprawled out as far as the eye could see, both human and vampire. Everybody was screeching and screaming. and everything was chaotic.  
a pregnant woman who was in labor backed up against a tree terrified. she screamed as a vampire walked up to her. she slinked to the ground then yelped in pain as her baby moved even more while keeping her eye on the creature. the vampire lowered her head at the human's stomach. and when she saw it move, she let out a low groan then jumped onto the woman, tore her to shreds, and began to feed.  
after, even babies were targeted as blood-sacks.  
the friends heard a hiss-growl behind them. they turned around to see four of the vampires preparing themselves to attack. J.T. just stared at them in silent shock as they hissed and growled then letting out small cries. Monica grabbed him by the arm to get him to move, but he kept staring at them.  
"run!" Denise shouted and they sprang forward through the blood-drenched place "J.T.! Come on!" Jackie shouted. Her brother snapped out of his terrified stare after one of the vampires smiled at him. Then he went and caught up with the others. suddenly, one of the creatures leaped onto crystal! she squealed as they fell to the ground. Denise and skarlet stopped to help her.  
they struggled and fought with the vampire until a gun shot went off, blowing half of the vamp's head away. the girls looked up after letting the body drop and saw woody with a shot gun "are you alright?! come on! fallow me!" he shouted at them.  
woody led the terrified kids over on the other side of the camp while hell was still all over the place. Denise couldn't believe this was happening to her again. however, she has been through this before. she survived once.  
now, she planned on surviving again.  
Augusta, the vampire out in the woods who got Dustin was already at the camp.  
a human ran up at her with a knife held high screaming. Augusta raised an eyebrow and stepped out of the way. the human staggered when he missed then, Augusta grabbed the knife the two of them locked eyes. "are you planning to put that somewhere?" she asked mockingly. the guy didn't say anything for he was petrified with fear.  
so, with a shriek, Augusta punched him across the face, sending him flying backwards. Vin jumped down from a roof and grabbed him. the victim was shared when the vampires thorn, Shelby, roman, Keith, heron and amber joined Vin.  
"ooouuuaaarreeiihh!" bailey screeched, leaping onto another victim. meanwhile, Michelle, storm, Issac, Ricky and Beth chased down a group of fleeing humans and fed hungrily from them. "aw, this is great! i haven't had this much fun in years!" Michelle laughed. "i know! me neither!" Beth smiled with blood dribbling down her chin. Ricky saw that his dead prey's finger jolt violently. "oh, stop twitching!" he snarled, breaking the bone. Issac smacked his lips together when he heard the crack "yummy!" he exclaimed.  
"quiet! I'm trying to concentrate!" storm hissed while working on his meal. "whoa, sorry dude!" Issac smirked with his hands raised. zurial and Archibald walked side-by-side out in the clearing. they watched the gory, bloody scene in front of them until Archibald saw a human running for her life into the woods and saw that as a chance.  
"hissst!" Archibald spat with an evil grin, chasing after her.  
zurial watched him go but then, he saw Kayla with a serious expression on her face running from something. he watched her take off by him then turned his head back to see roger coming right after, pumping his arms up and down, leaning slightly sideways with a happy smile on his face "yoldle lay!, yoldle lay!" roger sang when he went by, chasing after Kayla.  
zurial looked up at the sky and smiled when he heard that. after he saw a group of vampires chasing after a crowd of people. his belly growled hungrily and loudly, so he joined in.  
Terra sprinted through the woods like a bounding deer. she let out small cries often from fear of what has happened. without warning, Archibald threw himself out onto her. Terra screamed, kicked him which made Archibald stumble backwards and got up to run. "purawh!" Archibald growled, giving chase again.  
Terra gained speed as she ran down a small hill. but then she tripped when the frightened woman was back on leveled ground. she turned to see what it was. sticking out of the ground half-way was the cold, dead, stiff, mangled, bug-eyed body of Sid. Terra gasped and covered her mouth trying not to puke at the sight of her friend.  
she didn't have any more time to react. Archibald jumped down on top of her!  
"aaah!" she beated at his chest and face but the vampire fought harder. "eeeeuuuuaaaawwwwhhh!" he shrieked, sinking his teeth then ripping out her throat. Terra screamed again before she fell silent. "TERRA!" Diego screamed when he appeared and saw that.  
Archibald whipped his head up at him. blood flew up in the air Diego aimed his gun at the vampire and got ready to shoot until dillan came out of nowhere and grabbed him by the throat. Diego stared at him with wide eyes as they slowly walked a few more steps away from Archibald.  
dillan growled while doing so. then, he screeched "eeuah!"  
but the frightened man used the one thing dillan forgot about.  
he shot him in the stomach. dillan screamed and let him go. Diego took off.  
"are you OK?!" Archibald cried, running over to him after hearing the shot. "i am for now." dillan replied as he got up. they both glared at the sprinting prey. "dam, he's a slippery one." dillan growled. "ah, let him go. he'll be dead before you know it." Archibald replied.  
woody burst through a door.  
he gestured the others to come inside then he slammed and locked the door. "now do you fucking believe us?!" cat yelled. J.T. just looked at her, then at the floor. he didn't know what to say. "Nikko...I'm sorry I didn't believe you. They're real." Skarlet said as she stared forward while nikko gazed at her.  
In the back of the room, Denise paced back and forth until she stopped with eyes squeezed shut and lips tucked in. she then flared her fists up in the air and sat down, putting her hands on the sides of her lowered head.  
"w-what are we gonna do?" Caitlin asked in a frightened tone. Dominic went over to comfort her. "i don't know. but they got almost everyone so far." woody announced, peering through the blind folds. "it won't be long before this place is deserted." Monica muttered. woody turned to them "sweetie, you OK?" he asked.  
"yes." Monica answered."is everyone OK?" woody asked the others. they nodded.  
"this is what you tried to warn me about, Eben." Denise quietly muttered before taking a shuddering breath. Dominic heard that and glanced at her "what?" he demanded. Denise looked at him as he got up. "what did you say?" now, all eyes were on her. "you knew...that they were coming?" woody quietly asked, pointing a finger at her "i didn't say that!" Denise snapped "right...but you know what they are?" woody replied.  
there was a moment of silence.  
"yes." Denise finally said.  
"oh, that's just fucking great. what ya do, Denise?" J.T. yelled.  
that made Denise rise out of her chair. "i didn't do fucking shit! i didn't know they were coming, i thought i was safe in Vermont but i know what they are because I've been through this before!" Denise shouted. "what do you mean you've been through this before?" crystal asked right after. the two stared at each other for a few quiet seconds.  
"have you heard about the fire in barrow, Alaska? that's not how it happened" Denise began. then, she pointed out the window "they did it. they killed almost everyone there was only five of us left in the end!" Denise added.  
"you were there for that? now it make sense. they must know you're here." J.T. growled, sitting down. "that's not the reason J.T. they're hungry vampires out for our blood." Denise hissed.  
"Oh, well, let's see what happens if you step out there. Maybe one of them will recognize ya." J.T. snarled. That got everyone going "oh come on man, grow the fuck up!" Some were saying "why would you say that?!" Others were shouting.  
"What? It's true."  
"BACK THE FUCK OFF!" Skarlet roared with a serious look on her face as she stepped up in front of Denise, staring at J.T. "she's our only way out of this! I've heard her story, and she's been through a lot. If she dies, we all die." Skarlet added.  
You've heard her story? Well, come on! Why don't ya tell us?" Caitlin said. "It's too long and, does this look like the time and place for it?" Denise questioned. "You'll probably never going to tell them your little story huh you're not taking that chance again." J.T. scoffed.  
Denise squinted her eyes at him "the hell's your problem?" She quietly snarled. "Don't listen to him Denise" Jackie said "he doesn't know shit."  
Suddenly, there was a loud smash and glass was falling to the floor. "They're breaking in through the windows!" Woody hollered, aiming the gun as the kids backed away in horror.  
Smash!  
"Aaarrrreeeeaaahhh!"  
a large, male vampire, fallowed by three others leaped in. "get out of here! go!" Denise shouted right after, woody started firing at them repeadily.  
the four blood-covered boys drako, heron, Issac and zurial dodged the bullets. "hey, there's plenty for all of us." heron smiled. they looked around then, drako spotted woody who was fiddling with the weapon since he ran out of ammo. drako and zurial went for him. "oh, shit!" woody yelled when he looked up and saw them coming. but, drako saw zurial in the mirror fallowing him. he stopped, whirled around and viciously hiss-shrieked at him.  
startled, zurial paused dead in his tracks. he backed away wide-eyed from the glaring bigger, older and stronger Nosferatu. giving one last snarl, drako turned back to the cornered human. he grabbed woody by the throat and picked him up with one hand. Denise watched from upstairs with big eyes as the vampire opened his mouth.  
she quickly searched the floor and to her luck, she found a hand gun. she picked it up. luckily, it was loaded.  
Denise aimed, pulled the trigger and fired. shooting drako in the arm. drako raised his head and let out a scary scream. he dropped woody then shot a glare at her.  
Denise stared at him for a moment, then took off when all four vampires headed up the stairs.  
"where's skarlet?!" Dominic shouted when Denise appeared. right after, skarlet came out of a different room. "i lost you guys!" she cried.  
"just hurry up-"  
Caitlin was cut off when the killers returned. they all screamed. the small group was chased in one direction by drako, heron and zurial while skarlet was being fallowed by Issac in the other.  
"window! window right there!" J.T. hollered when they ran into another room. then, crystal quickly glanced down to see there was a tarp below they could land on safely. she ripped open the window and they all began to jump out.  
Denise shot again at the hall way. zurial stopped just in time to miss the bullet. he looked at her, but she was already out the window.  
the others helped her off the tarp.  
however, they turned around to see a female vampire right in front of them all drenched in blood from mouth to stomach. she held in one hand human intestines, which were still attached to a chest and arm. Shauna's eyes widened when she saw Denise. she has heard of her before-as being one of the barrow survivors.  
Shauna dropped the organs. there was a mean look in her eyes. drako, heron and zurial appeared in the window, but stopped when they saw their leader.  
skarlet sped down the hallway for her life with the ghost vamp right behind her. she turned the corner with a yelp, making Issac run into a wall. then, she raced into a room, slammed the door shut and locked it. Issac ran into the door shrieking as he clawed, kicked and punched it. skarlet then tied a chain around the door knob then stepped back, holding the other end of the chain.  
Issac broke the lock. he began pulling on it furiously, but skarlet pulled back.  
"aarah!" Issac cried. he punched the door again and now, there was a hole in it. skarlet lowered then lifted her head with eyes squeezed shut and mouth gaped open. she let out a cry of fear as the door was being yanked back and forth.  
it felt like an eternity before Issac actually ripped the door off it's hinges. skarlet backed up even further as Issac gave her a bone-chilling grin. he began walking towards her, but then-  
Shauna raised her head and let out a long, piercing shriek. drako screeched, zurial shrieked, Issac screeched, heron shrieked.  
"AAARRRREEEIIIIHH!" "AAARRREEEEIIIHH!" "EERRRIIIEEHH!" "EEEUUUHHHAAEEIIII!" "EEAAHHHIIII!"  
Archibald, amber, Keith, dillan, Vin, Shelby, roman, kade, Michelle, Kayla, Beth, Ricky, Augusta, roger, storm, and all of the rest of the vampires joined in.  
all everyone could hear was their cries in the camp.  
"go and hide. I'm gonna go find skarlet and woody." Denise ordered. cat nodded and they left. like them, Denise ran, the four vamps left the house, which was a good thing for her.  
she re-entered the house, hand gun loaded and ready. Denise's eyes searched the room then spotted woody. she ran over and knelt next to him "you OK?" she whispered "mmm yes. I'm alright." woody replied. "you weren't bitten, were you?"  
"nope." he answered.  
Denise examined his neck and saw it was OK. "alright. go over there and stay low. I'm going to get skarlet." she said.  
as she headed up the stairs, woody hid underneath the couch that drako flipped over as he raced up there earlier. Denise scanned the hallway when she got to the top. then, she slithered down it. in a room on the right side, Denise saw a music box playing twinkle twinkle little star in a spooky way. Denise stared at it while feeling the uneasiness of even going near it grew. but, she quickly went in anyway and paused once the blood on it was seen.  
however, Denise slammed the object shut then bolted out of there. from the corner of the room, a female vampire, thorn, who had dark red and black choppy down hair that fell half-way to the bottom of her neck, rose from her hiding spot. she hissed as she smelled the sent of the two humans. "skarlet!" Denise whispered. she snuck over to the last remaining room. "Denise!" skarlet whimpered, still cowering in the back.  
Denise rushed over and they hugged. "we're gonna get outta here, but you have to be quiet." Denise said. "OK." skarlet nodded.  
the two snuck out of the room. they kept an eye out for every single thing that might of moved. thorn, who was still unseen, watched them walk by. then, she slinked toward the entrance. "Denise, where are the others?" skarlet shuddered. "they're safe. but you got to keep you voice down." Denise said, looking at her. "I'm just so scared." skarlet replied.  
"i know girl, i know. but, we're gonna survive OK? i promise." Denise answered. skarlet nodded again. Denise turned the corner to make sure the coast was clear. but, skarlet froze when she heard the music box's song turn back on and the sound of foot steps. her eyes grew big and her mouth dropped a little from fright.  
"uurraahh..." thorn cooed as her silhouette appeared from behind skarlet at the end of the hall.  
skarlet turned her head to the side so that she could see the figure from the corner of her eye with the same horrified expression on her face. Denise re-approached "OK, everything's-"  
she stopped when she saw the vampire.  
"skarlet, run!"  
skarlet raced forward. thorn went into chase but Denise shot her in the leg and arm. "aareih!" thorn cried out in pain as she backed away. "goddam-shit! fucking A!" thorn snarled. but after, she gazed at the window and hopped through it to leave.  
"woody come on! let's go!" Denise cried when they got downstairs. he crawled out of his hiding space and fallowed the two girls out the door.  
together, the trio scurried across the deserted looking, blood-drenched and shredded corpse covered ground, hoping and praying that they wouldn't get caught by the screeching vampires that they could hear on the other side of the camp.


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11: AMBUSH

Michelle came out of the shadows. She snarled and hissed,  
her face bloodied. She scanned the area with her eyes and sniffed the air. Using her keen hearing, she heard that there were a few more than a handful of humans left hiding throughout the campsite.  
Michelle stared forward. Half a smile crept onto her face. then, she was joined by amber, Vin and dillan. "There's more of them." Michelle said "must be deijavu for heron, Archibald and zurial big fucking time." Vin replied. "Well, what are you waiting for?"  
The four vampires turned around "Shauna!" Dillan and amber exclaimed.  
Shauna looked at them. Shelby, bailey, roman and Keith were behind her. "The others are still out hunting." Roman said "we have till morning. Course, there's more of them." Michelle stated "what do you want us to do, Shauna?" Keith asked "yeah, what?" Shelby added.  
Shauna stared at the scene in front of her while other vamps gathered around, waiting for her command. finally, she shifted her eyes and a moment later, she slowly turned around "qute tun un." Shauna muttered as she was leaving. the group all shrieked after their leader said that.  
from on the roof of the shack they were hiding in but out of sight, Denise watched them from the distance that was between her and them. her eyes were full of misery and her mouth was slightly gaped open in a frown. she couldn't believe how many were left.  
Denise climbed down and went back inside. she kept her eyes down as she walked by her friends then she sat in a chair and touched her forehead with her finger while resting her other hand on the chair's arm. "what?" Jackie whispered but Denise didn't say anything. she just closed her eyes.  
Dominic, woody and nikko stared out the small square windows "check it out" Dominic said, backing away from his and gazing at the others "they're gone. they came and did their thing then went away!" he added. "do you really want to know if they left? cause stepping outta here's the real bet." J.T. replied "they didn't go away." Denise mumbled, keeping her eyes down. Everyone looked at her "how do you know that?" Monica asked "clearly, none of you heard them screech." Denise replied.  
"Well, if they didn't leave, what are they doing now?" Woody questioned.  
"Waiting for us to come out." Denise answered "these things are being quiet so we can think that they're gone." Crystal said "pretty much." Nikko agreed.  
"They're messing with us..." cat whispered.  
"So why not just hide out here then, huh? We all got till sunrise, we can stay here until morning comes." Caitlin suggested. "It's too long of a wait. And it's not gonna take much until one of them finds us. Not only are they waiting and playing around, but they're throughout the place searching. They can smell us." Denise explained.  
Skarlet scurried over to nikko's bag, opened it and ripped the book out "there's got to be something in here that can help us!" She cried, skimming through it "There's nothing much. It's just facts about them." Nikko replied.  
"That's it then! We're dead!" Cat exclaimed as she threw her hand up. "Can we just sneak through the woods to escape?" Jackie asked. "They'd find and kill us before we'd even make it fifty feet. We're out in the middle of nowhere, just stuck here." Denise proclaimed.  
Jackie looked away in defeat.  
Skarlet's eyes widened when she stopped and read a text in the book which will be one of the things that will forever haunt her mind. She slowly closed it, put it back in the bag, zipped it up then just sat there. Suddenly, they heard rustling from outside. Now alert, everybody looked at the entrance to the shack as Denise got ready to pull out the gun.  
The lock was picked and the door slowly swung open. Denise pulled the trigger back and aimed the weapon.  
A pair of human eyes peered through the crack and saw the group. Denise withdrew the gun as mike came in, fallowed by Diego and another boy.  
"Oh thank God! We thought we were the only ones left." Diego said "will you keep your voice down?!" Mike half-whispered, as he shot a glance at him.  
The third boy closed and locked the door. "And who is this?" J.T. asked. The boy turned around to gaze at the others. "Oh. I'm Nathan or 'Nate' for short." He answered. "Were you fallowed?" Woody asked "no. I don't think so." Mike responded J.T. cocked his head "what do you mean by that? It's either you know, or don't know." He said.  
"Well, a group of them came at us" mike fired, "but I used this big ultra violet flashlight Nate found I have here on them. It slows the ones with the forked tongues down but burns the other kind badly." He explained, handing the flashlight over to Nathan. "Is this what's left of us?" Monica proclaimed. "Yes, or that we know of. But so far, everyone else is dead." Diego replied "great." Dominic muttered.  
Without warning, the group heard a loud THUD! on the roof. They all looked up at the sound.  
Denise and mike looked at each other.  
"You were fallowed." She whispered.  
"Aarea!" Came a cryptic shriek as a vampire shattered a window "AH!" Yelped the terrified kids. "Get away from the glass!" Woody shouted. Mike went to shoot while the killer was crawling in. "Fuck!" Mike yelled.  
Another vampire broke the door down along with others on the roof hissing.  
Denise fired at the ones who were already in. However, Beth and Kayla dodged the bullets and hiss-growled. Storm, with the help of roger, Augusta, Shelby, Archibald and heron started ripping the roof apart. "Get that thing working!" Diego shouted "I'm trying!" Nathan yelled back. He slapped the side of the flashlight as hard as he could, switched it on and off to try to get it to work again.  
"Go!" Beth smirked. The two G.V.'s launched themselves at the prey, but Denise shot them both in the stomach! They squealed and dropped. But instantly, they got back up. Denise aimed the gun at Beth, who growled and hissed at her while she was trying to go around it.  
Kayla launched again shrieking. But woody found a spear and picked it up the floor. He turned around and stabbed the air-born creature in the shoulder! Kayla screeched in pain while being pinned against the wall. She thrashed and lashed as woody tried his hardest to keep the spear in place. "Why won't these certain ones go down?!" He screamed when J.T. and Nathan ran over to help him.  
"Get out of here through that window!" Mike yelled at Denise, pointing to the last one. She nodded then led everybody to it. "Mike you go too! We got this!" Woody yelled "OK." Mike replied, giving him one more glance before heading out.  
Beth growled at the sight of them holding her friend back. She went over to yank J.T. away. Then, zurial rushed inside to see what was happening. He angrily shoved the two human men away, sending them both flying. He then gently pulled the spear out of his kid's shoulder, feeling horrible when she let out another cry of agony. Zurial turned around to glare at them while bending the weapon in half. But the three boys were already out of there.  
Beth ran over to her companions. Kayla cocked her head thoughtfully when her and her dad looked at each other. Then, she grabbed the other two vampire's arms. She shadow-shifted them out of the shack and back outside.  
Now, they were chasing the group of blood-sacks with the others. However, Nathan's flashlight started working again. He stopped, whirled around and shined it at them.  
Zurial, Archibald, heron and Shelby jumped out of the lights way. But the ghost's eyes went wide. They shield their faces with eyes squeezed shut while backing away squealing and snarling.  
Skarlet recognized one of the G.V.'s.  
"Oh my god!" She exclaimed. Nikko gazed at her, then at the one she was looking at and gasped.  
Zurial glanced at them then at Kayla, who opened her eyes but widened them at the sight of the two kids. "You." He heard her spat.  
He looked back at nikko and skarlet. "You're the one who killed our dad!" Skarlet wailed. Zurial looked back at Kayla, who now had her eyes angrily squinted and was growling right after.  
"No yelling! Keep going!" Diego hollered, motioning them to fallow. However, from behind Monica out of the darkness, Issac tackled her to the ground, bit her shoulder and dragged her away!  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !"  
"MONICA!" Woody roared. Archibald lifted his head up to let out a screech. "Uuuooreeii!"  
Without paying any more attention to the others, the vamps took off after Issac.  
Woody ran, trying to fallow them with J.T. right behind him. Archibald heard them coming so he turned back around, sped up in front of woody and he slashed the human's legs, leaving large deep claw marks in both of them. Woody screamed as he went down. J.T. watched in horror as Archibald went to catch up with his gang.  
Denise fired when she stopped beside the balling father. "Shit!" She cursed at herself while tearing up "oh ho, no!, no!..."Caitlin sobbed as Dominic dropped to his knees with his mouth open in a frown, staring in the direction with glittering eyes. "Monica!" Cat wailed.  
"Woody...I'm sorry...I'm SO sorry." Denise shuddered. Her voice shook a little. Woody just kept on crying. "Now another one of us is gone." Nathan stammered.  
J.T. sat by a tree stump with his knees up to his chest and his face buried in them. He couldn't help but let out a sad, painful cry so Jackie went over to comfort him while she cried too.  
Issac dragged the now half-dead Ronica across the ground by one leg. She had lost a lot of blood from the giant bite mark so she had no energy to fight. Her left eye was black, red and shredded to the bone. Monica weakly gasped for breath and wheezed until Issac was stopped. Monica shedded a tear of blood.  
Ricky, thorn, dillan and Vin all jumped down from roofs around him snarling. Issac growled, getting ready to defend his meal. "Back off. It caught it, it's mine!" He hissed. Archibald, roger, and the rest arrived.  
Ricky reached an arm out to get a taste of the blood but Issac lashed at him still growling. Ricky looked at him and tried again so Issac clawed his hand. Now, the two were hissing at each other after Ricky jumped back. Roger, Archibald, heron, Shelby, Beth and zurial licked the blood off their lips from earlier kills as they watched.  
That is, until drako, Shauna and their followers appeared.  
The two growling boys backed down and away from Monica once they saw Shauna who was looking at her in disgust.  
"You mere food sources are more pathetic than I thought. The world's better off without you, in general. So weak and frail, so hideous and sad. You're such a disgrace I can't even bear the thought of draining you dry." Shauna sneered. Then she added in their language "chuna maunu."  
Drako grinned sinisterly as Shauna picked Monica up.  
And she slaughtered what was left of that girl completely.  
Zurial felt bad in a way for what Shauna has just done. Taking away someone Else's kid just for them to feed on and for defending themselves.  
But he was a vampire-not a human anymore. A being that'll never be able to walk into the sun again until the day he dies. And he had to do this for survival. Even when sometimes he didn't want to do it at all.  
Shauna tossed the now dead body at roman who carried it over his shoulder when they started to walk away. "I wanted some." Heron said. "She was too weak. You don't want that." Shauna replied.  
"Woody, we need to bandage you up." Mike softly said. Woody remain silent. He just stared up at the sky. "Yeah...let's go find a first aid kit." Crystal said.  
Diego and nikko helped woody up. The group headed to a nearby cabin until suddenly J.T. narrowed his eyes.  
He turned around and started walking the other way. Caitlin was the first to notice. "J.T.? Hey! J.T.! Where the hell are you going?" She asked. Everyone stopped and looked at him. "I'm gonna kill the mother fucker that took Monica." He answered.  
"How the fuck are ya gonna do that? We barely have anything to defend OURSELVES with!" Cat replied. "I'll find a way!" J.T. yelled.  
"Tc! Well-how are ya gonna find it?" Jackie asked.  
J.T. turned to look at her.  
"I'm not. It's gonna find me."


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12: FAMILY LOSS

"no, no, no. we can't just let ya go out there! you'll be killed!" crystal cried. J.T. shifted his eyes to her "yeah well, we can't let them keep on thinking they can take everything away from us, either." he replied. "J.T! you don't stand a Goddam chance against them! did you see how forceful that thing was in taking her away? he'd rip you to shreds if you tried going any where near her!" Dominic yelled. "hey" J.T. began, pointing at him "i loved her and she's woody's child! I'm doing this for the both of us, not just me." he finished.  
J.T. began walking away again. Jackie raced up to him then grabbed his arm "i ain't letting you do this!" she shouted.  
the two stared at each other until they heard vampire shrieking. J.T. looked to the side, back to her and took in a breath. "besides screaming about it and attracting them, i suggest you get your ass to safety." he said.  
once more, he began to leave.  
"no! J.T.!" Jackie wailed, about to go after him again. but Diego and Caitlin ran to and held her back. Jackie started struggling and crying out to her brother as he picked up a large, thick fallen branch. "Jackie, we have to go NOW!" Caitlin spat.  
"he's my bro! let me go!" she yelled.  
"he'll be fine! we'll find him later!" Diego replied. finally Jackie settled. the group began to leave.  
before she began to fallow, Denise stopped and looked at J.T. "hey." she called.  
he paused, turned around and looked at her.  
"...be careful, alright?"  
"keep the gun." J.T. replied after he saw that she was offering it to him "oh and-I'm sorry...for what i said earlier." he added.  
Denise nodded to him then dropped her hand "good luck." she quietly said. "you too. keep Jackie safe." J.T. proclaimed. Denise nodded again.  
he started to walk away from her again so Denise watched him for another moment, then went to catch up with the others.  
"i don't fucking get it! why won't the different looking ones go down, even when they're smaller?" Nathan demanded.  
"you missed the heart."  
nikko quietly replied. Nathan and mike gazed at him.  
"it's the only way to kill a ghost vampire once and for all. destroy it's heart."  
diego smirked "what? no be-heading? stake through the heart? fire?" he questioned.  
"nope. some G.V.'s actually posses fire abilities." nikko answered, eying him warily. "you know about these things?" Diego questioned "yeah, i do." nikko scoffed.  
"alright. don't start shit. just keep walking, dam it." Caitlin growled.  
"I'd keep your voices down, too." woody choked as Dominic and cat carried him. crystal started freaking out "can we just find somewhere to hide, please?!" she begged. "there. over there." Jackie said pointing forward "i think i see a..."  
Jackie froze when she heard a hiss.  
she slowly turned her head to see what was in front of her.  
the distance wasn't very long between them. but Jackie was now standing in front of a vampire.  
she quickly straightened her body and they watched each other.  
"kuap!" the vamp chirped. "oh shit." she whispered in fear. the creature now was preparing to attack. "JJJAAACCCCCKKIIIIIIEEEEEEEE!" skarlet bellowed, as the group raced up to her when they saw it.  
then, the vampire launched. "ahhh!" she screamed while running away. but it landed right on top of her!  
She fought the vampire with all her strength. Mike and Denise both fired and Nathan ran to Jackie's aid. He shined the flashlight at it.  
The vamp screeched as it was being burnt alive and shot to death. It slashed Jackie across the arm then jumped off but it didn't get away. "Ah!" Nathan hollered as he brought the flashlight closer to the dying creature while Diego pulled Jackie away. "Ahhh!" She cried again as she looked at her wounded arm she was holding.  
"Nate!" Cat yelled "I think it's dead!"  
He turned to her "ya think so?" He smiled.  
"Uh, yeah, it ain't moving." Caitlin replied.  
Not from seen, heron leaped down from a tree behind crystal! "AAAHOREI!" he screeched.  
mike turned around and saw that "crystal! behind you!" he shouted, aiming his gun. everyone gazed in horror as crystal whirled around to look up. too late.  
crystal went to move, but heron was already on her. he broke her back on the impact "NOOOO!" nikko boomed.  
mike's gun was empty again, so he ripped out the box of bullets he had found in the shack from his pocket and began re-loading it. but Denise, nikko, Dominic and Diego were already up heron's ass.  
"let her go!" Denise shouted as heron fought them all back "leave her alone!" nikko hollered. he flung himself onto heron's back and wrapped his arms around his neck, attempting to choke him.  
"get off me!" heron hissed, backing into the tree he jumped out of to try to get nikko off.  
Nathan sped over to him with the flashlight ready and armed. but when he was about to aim it at heron, Augusta and Michelle appeared. Nathan glanced at them. they were standing side-by-side. Michelle had her mouth open letting out a vampiric cry while Augusta smiled at him sinisterly.  
Michelle ran up to him and swept the weapon out of Nathan's hand. then she threw him back. heron managed to get nikko off and send both Dominic and Diego flying when he punched them. he walked over to his heavily bleeding, paralyzed victim after but skarlet and Jackie tackled him!  
"ah!" heron grunted when he hit the ground with the two attackers.  
but he kicked and swiped them off and got back up. the girls attempted to keep him away from crystal, but mike ran in and fired. the bullet shot heron's arm and came out the other side. heron cried out in pain as he clutched his wound while blood spilled out.  
Augusta and Michelle's eyes lit up and they stopped fighting the humans when they smelled heron's blood. the two whipped their heads at him.  
heron looked at the bullet hole then gazed up to see the ghosts staring at him. "oh, no...uh, Gusta? mick?" he nervously proclaimed.  
Augusta hopped onto a tree stump as an evil grin slithered onto Michelle's face. "aarah!" Augusta shrieked.  
however, mike shot again and cat went in to fight.  
that snapped the girls out of their trance. Michelle ran at cat long before she could help anyone and bit her neck! Denise kicked the G.V. as cat quickly pushed away with a scream of pain.  
heron finally managed to grab crystal and swiftly dragged her away across the ground. "crystal! no!" nikko howled in misery.  
augusta took off after heron but before Michelle fallowed, she turned around, gave them one more vamp cry and disappeared.  
nikko ran after them. "nikko, no! you're gonna get killed!" mike screamed, fallowing him close behind.  
"come on, just let me have a couple of pints at least!" Augusta whined "no!, i only got two humans tonight, this is my third! I'm starving. how many did you kill? four? five? heron asked. "you're just lucky you didn't become a snack." Augusta pouted.  
heron narrowed his eyes at her then looked away "OK?" he said, unsure of what to say.  
"augh! this human's whimpering is fucking annoying!" Michelle grumbled. she dreadfully whipped out her claws on her right hand. with a quick flick of her wrist and with a vicious blow, she slashed crystal's stomach wide open.  
crystal's last scream of torture and pain faded until permit death came.  
"hey! what you do that for?" heron asked. "well, it died quicker, didn't it?" Michelle giggled.  
"it's not gong to have much blood in it now." heron moped Augusta shrugged. "you can always get another one." she said.  
heron continued to drag crystal away. her guts were coming out, making a trail until the inside of her was empty. Michelle eyed the all bloody corpse "yeah. I'd say get another one." she said.  
nikko ran and ran, but he didn't know the vamps were much further away now. he stopped and stared in horror at crystal's intestines. "stop!" mike cried, grabbing the preteen with both arms and eying the gruesome sight "i told you, she's already gone. let's go!" he added.  
nikko didn't say anything. he looked at the guts one more time, then fallowed mike. "keep going...keep going!" mike ordered.  
Dominic helped cat up who was still holding onto her wounded neck. the group scurried off. as skarlet ran side-by-side with Jackie, the scary little paragraph that she read in nikko's book popped back into her mind.  
one bright night, in the middle of the moonlight,  
a clan of vampires  
came out to fight.  
with no worries, no harm from the sun,  
a month with no light.  
30 days of night.


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13: ANGELS OF THE DARK

On the east side of the camp, a sole survivor scurried from cabin to cabin as he clutched onto his pistol he found earlier and hoped he wouldn't be spotted.  
He pressed his back against a wall, breathing hard while listening to the vampires shriek at each other. Suddenly, he heard a whimper of a small boy.  
"...help me..."  
He turned his head slowly to the direction as the voice kept crying softly.  
"Hu, hu, hu...help me..." the kid sniffled.  
The man quickly turned a corner, still listening to the eerie cries and he strolled as quietly as he could to the source of the sound. Finally after rounding another corner, the man spotted a figure, standing side ways wearing a sweatshirt with the hood over his lowered head. "...help me..." he muttered.  
The voice had changed at this point. Then the man realized that this was a young male vampire who has mimicked a little kid's voice-just to lead him here.  
A slight grin slid up his face after his taloned hand slid down from his sleeve. The man's eyes widened. He quickly got his gun ready to aim and fire. He shuddered from fright a little because he knew how fast they were and if the creature charged him and he missed the target, that would be it.  
but the vamp didn't move.  
He swiftly pointed the gun at the vampire's head and held his breath.  
But once he was about to pull the trigger, kade appeared from the darkness right beside him. The man looked at her and kade let out an angry hiss when they met eyes.  
"Clever girl." The man muttered.  
Right after, kade leaped onto him with a screech. the gun flew in the air then they were on the ground with kade tearing out his throat while shredding his body to pieces with the use of her talons at the same time.  
Blood caked everything when it splattered and spewed in all directions. The victim screamed in pain while the male vampire watched it all from the corner of his eye after lifting his head up. Finally, it became quiet again. The boy vamp then eyed a rat that was investigating the ground then watched it scamper off back into the woods.  
The small group took shelter inside a clustered group of trees.  
While trying to figure out where to hide, woody sat on a log where he told Caitlin and Diego to put him. He stared at the ground blankly, leaning forward, not caring about the throbbing pain that coursed through his legs. He held a clump of dry dirt, moving it around in his grasp a little.  
Denise walked over to him then knelt down before saying anything. "Are you..." but she stopped because she knew he wasn't OK.  
"They got crystal too." Woody half-whispered. "We really need to get those wounds covered up before they get worse." Denise said, looking at him.  
Woody slowly lowered and opened his hand to let the dirt go "one bite, and she's gone too." He quietly replied as the dirt fell to the earth with Denise watching.  
Suddenly, Caitlin approached them. "We found another cabin er, trailer thing to hide in. Oh, Jackie and cat are hurt too." She announced "they weren't bitten, were they?" Denise asked "I don't know. I didn't see." Caitlin answered. Denise eyed her for a moment then the two girls helped woody up to leave.  
J.T. searched the area he was in warily. It had only been a few hours since he parted ways with the gang, but something told him a little while ago that this was a VERY bad idea.  
"You think you can take Monica and get away from me? Well think again! Why don't you come out and take me on?!" He yelled. A loud vampire scream echoed through the air. After, a shadow darted through a couple of trees while letting out a mean cry.  
J.T whirled around at the sound but saw he was still alone.  
He faced forward again without knowing roger silently sliding up to him from the shadows behind him. "Hissst."  
J.T. turned back around to see roger grinning at him. He raised the branch in the air to hit him as hard as he could but once it went down, the G.V. caught it with one hand "impressive!" Roger exclaimed then he threw J.T. back. He hit a tree. He then gazed up and spotted thorn standing on a branch staring down at him. She had a wide, gaping bloody smile on her face.  
J.T. knew he couldn't fight them. He also realized he wasn't as brave as he thought he was. So he ran. Thorn threw her head back and shrieked roger screeched with her. The pair of blood covered vamps chased after him. J.T. quickly glanced over his shoulder. He kept going, ripping through bushes and twigs, pumping his legs, just running for his life.  
Finally J.T. was back at the camp.  
He skidded to a quick stop then rounded the corner. Bailey saw him the minute he sped by. She slowly turned her head then clicked it so it turned more. A mean expression was on her face.  
J.T. dove into a small shack that was next to a cabin then locked the door. He backed away from the entrance while staring at it and trying to catch his breath. "Fuck! I'm stupid!" He hissed at himself. A few minutes later, there was a loud bang from outside the shack. Then a faded shriek that sounded a distance away. Startled, J.T. turned to the direction where he heard the bang. Inhuman screaming was heard along with scratching, smashing and kicking noises. J.T. looked around completely terrified.  
They were breaking in.  
"Has anyone found a first aid kit yet?" Jackie asked a while later after they entered the trailer. "Uh, yup! Right here." Skarlet replied, holding one. She went over to her friend to bandage the wound after putting some medicine on it. Next, mike and Denise dressed woody's slashes but he bled so much that it soaked the bandages. And he was becoming weak.  
So, they kept putting layer after layer on them but he kept on bleeding. "Aw, come on." Mike grunted. "It's OK. It's alright" woody replied, putting his hand up "cat needs some too."  
Denise walked over to cat with the kit. "Don't come any closer." Cat said without looking at her.  
Denise stopped half-way then her eyes widened when she saw the teenager clutching the side of her neck with part of her sweatshirt over it. Everyone looked at cat.  
She had her head lowered and her breathing was shaky. Cat glanced at Denise while Dominic sat next next to her drinking a bottle of whiskey he found in the fridge while tapping his foot. "You WERE bitten." Caitlin said, pointing.  
"We couldn't tell you." Dominic replied. "It happened when we were trying to save crystal." Cat explained. Some walked away and others looked away after she said that but Denise's eyes were glued on her.  
"I didn't say anything-because I know what this'll lead to. Vampire, then death." Cat added. Denise went over to her "let go of it. I'm gonna bandage it up anyway." She instructed. Cat did as told and Denise began. She also saw that the bite was far more worse than a regular vampire bite.  
"Hm, hm. Great! What else can go wrong?" Diego exclaimed.  
"Wait a minute. I don't know why this ever occurred to me but I just realized that I still have my cop car! The wheels aren't slashed then there's a pick-up truck hidden from view that I saw. We can use them to get the hell outta here!" Mike exclaimed. "And that just occurred to you?" Nikko asked. Mike gave him the eye "me and Diego can run out to the campsite-I'll tell you where the truck is, bud don't worry" the cop gestured to Diego who put his thumb up "come back to pick you guys up and we can all go home." He finished.  
''My brother's still out there!" Jackie reminded "we'll look for him as we go. Diego, you with me?" Mike asked "you know I am.'' He smiled.  
"Alright. I'll give ya a walkie-talkie so we can keep touch." Mike replied, handing denise one. "See you later, then." Woody said. The two turned on their walkie-talkies, and out the door the boys went. Caitlin closed and locked the door after.  
"Ah!" J.T. screamed once one of the walls caved in. "Aaueoreh!" Amber screeched as she walked in. The cries of Keith, Vin, dillan and roman responded back as they waited hungrily for the victim to come out. Amber closed in on J.T., who looked frantically around and found a pitch fork. He picked it up then started lashing at amber with it. "Really?" She scoffed, seeing how sad this was. But when she looked away, J.T. charged her. Amber looked back in time to get out of the way. But got sliced a little on the side. "Oh, shit!" Amber grunted. she let out a breath as she let J.T. go by while she held the cut. "Oh well, no big deal." She said.  
J.T. was outside now running again so Vin, Keith and roman fallowed at a distance.  
But dillan had no interest in the chase. Instead, he went the other way. Then, he found a big green pick up truck so he got in and hid in the backseat.  
Drako walked up to Shauna hissing, as he dropped a dead body in front of her for a meal. Then the most aggressive Nosferatu ever known to any vampire in the world lowered himself and backed away from her.  
Shauna let out a crackling noise as she kneeled down to the corpse. She picked it up after to bite into the neck to start feeding. Although her, drako and all the other vamps were drenched in blood from mouths to knees, some of them were still hungry.  
Storm, Beth, Issac, bailey, Shelby, zurial and Archibald all watched her until she lifted her head at them. "That dark-haired human is the one keeping the other humans safe. She is one who came from Alaska." Shauna began. She got up, turned around and moved her head to the side. "Chakara naka asklana." She added.  
With that, the vampires left to go look for the humans because that's where Denise would be.  
Mike and Diego scurried through the woods, watching each other's backs. The camp came into view so they snuck over then hid under a porch. Denise's voice came on the walkie-talkie, which made Diego jump and hit his head "OW!" he moaned, rubbing it. "sh!" mike hissed. he picked up the device after turning the volume down "you guys doing OK?" Denise asked. "yeah. we're at the camp. no sign of J.T., though." mike answered while looking around. "alright." Denise replied. "hey look, i see your car." Diego pointed. "yup. I'm gonna run over there, the truck's over there" mike answered, showing which direction to go. Diego nodded. "and you know what to do next." mike finished. "got it." Diego whispered and he put the 'OK' sign up. they both slid out from underneath the porch. Diego rounded the corner and as for mike he ran for his car. but suddenly, he tripped and fell down. "goddam it." he cursed. mike looked back and saw what he stumbled over.  
a dead little boy. his mouth was gaped open, the eyes were wide, fear filled and frozen when he looked to the side and his body was torn in half. the bottom part was missing-which made the organs spew into view. the kid's throat was totally ripped out and he had been sucked dry.  
the reason mike didn't see him was because the boy was half-buried in dirt. the officer could also see slash marks running down the chest.  
he gagged at the stench.  
mike got up but stared at the body for another minute. these vampires were SO ruthless it was impossible to explain. then out of nowhere, he heard a mean growl. alarmed, mike rushed to the car and tried opening the door. "dam this old thing!" he snarled. finally, it swung open and he jumped inside.  
after closing it, mike buckled in. it took him a few tries for the car to actually turn on. "oh thank you." mike said to the sky.  
the others waited for them in silence. woody noticed the beautiful dark purple diamond on Denise's necklace. "where'd you get that?" he asked, pointing at it. Denise looked at him then at the diamond and held it in her hand. "oh, a year before the vampire attack in barrow, Eben got this for me an another one for his wife Stella. hers is green." she answered. "is it real?" woody asked ''uh-huh. he found them in the mine tunnel in the town of weinright." Denise said "it's beautiful." woody replied.  
Denise closed her hand slowly around it. "thanks." she quietly muttered.  
Diego found the truck then heard the engine of mike's car. Diego quickly got in then started it up. "OK, here we go." he mumbled and drove with caution.  
mike picked up the walkie-talkie "we're on our way now." he announced. "did you find J.T.?" Denise asked "still no sign of him."  
Jackie and Denise looked at each other.  
"oh shit." mike stammered as he began to leave. he saw the truck appear with Diego waving at him. mike waved back. then he turned the car onto the camp's driving space.  
"we're gonna live!" Diego smiled as he put the headlights on full power, which revealed heron standing in front of the truck grinning at him.  
"ah!" Diego screamed. he swerved the truck to the side.  
mike was driving smoothly until he suddenly got stuck in a pot hole ''aw, fuck!" he hollered as the wheels rolled in the deep hole. "mike?" Diego asked confused when he saw the car.  
"I'm in a bit of a sitch. stuck in a pot hole." mike announced to the group.  
Denise threw her arm down as Caitlin and skarlet grunted in frustration.  
he went to un-buckle the seat belt. but it was stuck.  
"aha, mmm." he sneered, he kept his finger on the talk button without knowing.  
"what are you?-"  
Diego was cut off when dillan leaped at him from behind and started attacking. mike looked out the window just in time to hear a loud bang and saw the truck rock from side-to-side as it kept moving "now what?" he questioned.  
"eeaaherrea!" dillan screeched. "ahhh! ahhhh!" Diego screamed. he accidentally slammed on the gas pedal too hard and the truck sped forward.  
"the hell are you doing?!" mike shouted once he saw him swerving his way. "slow down!" the others heard him yell. Denise stared wide-eyed at the little device she was holding. "what's going on?" nikko asked while she went to look at him.  
"ku, ku, hra!" dillan grunted and hissed. he slashed diego across the neck and blood splattered all over the windshield! then he pulled Diego up more, trying to get him out of the seat!  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHH!" Diego bellowed. the truck swerved even more violently.  
"DIEGO! SLOW DOWN!" mike shouted as he tried to get out of the seat belt.  
now, everyone was panicking. "what's happening?! mike!" some were yelling "hello?!" Denise cried but they were unable to respond through the walkie-talkie. the kids started to gather around her "OK! stop for a minute!" she yelled, throwing her arms out while mike was still yelling.  
"Diego, stop!" he boomed, getting very scared of how much closer the truck was getting.  
"get off! aaahhh!'' Diego howled in pain while trying his hardest to fight dillan off.  
other vampires watched the scene and they screeched in excitement. "god! the belt's fucking jammed!" mike cried, still trying to break free. he pressed on his gas pedal again, but got nowhere.  
"mike! let go of the button!' Jackie hollered.  
"aaaaaahhhhh!" Diego screamed one more time as dillan finally bit into his neck.  
"NNNOOO!" Mike yelled. "Please! What the fuck?!" Caitlin wailed. She slid down the wall and sank to the floor. "Oh God, oh,God." Dominic sputtered putting his hands up a little.  
The truck then caught air after hitting a jump. Hurtling towards mike's car.  
Mike looked out the window again slowly and held a loud, shuddering breath.  
BBBBBBOOOOOMMMMMMM!  
The two vehicles exploded, killing all three passengers. Kayla and others leaped away in fright but it was too late for roman.  
He got too close so flames showered down on him. He screamed in pain as he burnt to death until he dropped to the ground dead.  
"No!" Skarlet hollered as they all looked out the window horrified when they heard the explosion. Denise slowly put her arm down and the walkie-talkie fell to the floor.  
Shauna turned her head as she whirled around to see smoke fill the air. Some of the G.V.'s blinked and squinted their eyes at the brightness while they slinked back into the night. One vampire stared at the fire as he walked away.  
After, Archibald screeched and then heron. Soon, all the other clan members were shrieking from the loss of two of their kind.


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER 14: RIVALS

Denise stared at the walkie-talkie while the kids freaked out. "that was our only...only way...out..." Dominic stammered. "we're not gonna make it, aren't we?" cat choked woody glanced at her.  
suddenly, Vin screeched and he broke one of the windows. everyone screamed as the vampire made his way in. "get out! get the fuck out!" cat managed to holler nikko broke the door open and they all ran outside. Vin fallowed them but then Denise was grabbed from behind by drako! "ah! let me go! Aaaaahhh!" she bellowed while thrashing and flailing in the hold of him. "i don't think so." drako sneared in her ear. Denise stopped struggling once she heard him speak those words.  
bang!  
cat shot him in the shoulder.  
drako let out an angry cry, letting go of Denise. he glared at cat, who was breathing hard. "go! run! keep going!" Caitlin shouted. the now even smaller group fled with the two vampires after them. Jackie took the gun from cat, turned around as she still ran and fired.  
but it didn't slow them down.  
a while later, J.T. stopped running. he bent over to catch his breath but looked back up to see heron sinking his sharp teeth into his fresh kill. "oh, God..." J.T. whispered, seeing that he wasn't far away from heron as J.T. slowly straightened back up.  
"no. just me." came a voice from behind.  
J.T. paused out of fear for a moment then he whirled around. apparently, he didn't hear this vampire sneak up on him from where ever the hell she came from.  
"hello J.T. now that you found me, what game you wanna play?" Shauna asked. "fuck you!" J.T. snapped, not caring how she found out his name. "ooh, sounds like fun." Shauna smirked J.T.'s eyes widened. "it's a little fast for you though." she added.  
then, Shauna grabbed the back of his head "how about we hang first?" she sneered. Shauna turned J.T. around so he faced Monica's shredded corpse that hung from a tree branch from an old, rusty chain through her neck. the intestines were on the outside, one eye had been torn out, her tongue stuck out, completely drenched in blood, half of her arm was gone and clearly her throat was ripped out.  
"...no..." J.T. whimpered while tearing up "no! God no! please, it ain't real...this isn't real!" he wailed.  
Shauna watched him for a minute with no expression then whirled him back around so they looked into each other's eyes. "it's real." she replied. J.T. watched as Shauna leaned forward a little, slightly squinted her eyes and half-whispered "we're real."  
after that, she flung him to the ground. Shauna put her head to the side and looked at him from the corner of her eye in disgust as she turned around. next she looked away when she walked off.  
J.T. went to get up, but Beth launched from the shadows, dug her claws into him and dragged him away. "aaaahhhh!" he yelped. "ha, ha! you're mine now, little human!" Beth laughed.  
she thrust him in front of her. however, J.T. flung his fist in the air to punch her in the nose. "ouch!" Beth hollered, holding it for a minute. she glared at him to see that he was trying to get away. "why you stupid fucking cunt!" she snapped. Beth sped-walked over to him and turned J.T. back over to claw his chest and thigh. "ah ha!...ah!" he wailed in pain as he threw his head back. but finally, J.T. managed to get up and run. but Beth didn't give chase. she just smiled and watched him go.  
"over here!" Dominic shouted. he led his friends to the log cabin. the teenager opened the door and let everyone inside. "i can't..." cat whimpered. "you can't what?" Dominic asked, looking at her.  
"i can't go in because i might attack you guys." she answered. skarlet appeared in the door way "you're coming in!" she replied. but cat started to back up so the two of them came at her and grabbed her arms to lead her inside. cat didn't even try to fight back as they walked to the entrance. she bent over and dark blood spilled out of her mouth. "come on cat stay with us!" skarlet cried.  
her friend let out whimpers until the three of them got in. Dominic locked the door and nikko helped woody sit back down. "OK, so now what?" Caitlin asked.  
Denise was about to say something but was stopped when they heard eerie singing from upstairs. one-by-one, they froze and gazed up. woody shifted his eyes a few times then he slowly joined everybody's stare.  
"...~Mary had a little lamb, little lamb, little lamb! Mary had a little lamb who's fleece was white as snow~..."  
Denise grabbed the gun. her, nikko and Caitlin slowly climbed up the stairs as the singing continued.  
suddenly, when they reached the floor, the voice was mumbling something. "it's coming from that room." Caitlin whispered, pointing to the third one. Denise got the gun ready to fire if there was any trouble. the three friends carefully rounded the corner.  
what they found in that room was a girl just standing there staring into outer space, covered in blood.  
she looked disorientated. nikko and the other two walked over to her while she was still speaking very quietly.  
"hey! are you OK?" nikko asked.  
"...they're real..." said the girl.  
Caitlin and Denise checked her over. "i don't see any wounds or bite marks." Caitlin announced. Denise looked at her "what's your name?" she asked. "...they're real..." the girl said again but a little louder.  
"lady! could you please be a bit quieter?!" nikko hissed. but she kept on getting louder whenever she said those two dreadful words.  
"THEY'RE REAL! they're real..." she yelled. "quiet down!" Denise grunted, narrowing her eyes. Caitlin ran over to a dresser, opened a drawer and found a role of duck tape. she ripped a piece off, scurried over and covered the girl's mouth with it. she then put her hand over the tape but the girl kept talking even though she was muffled.  
"we get it alright? but you have to be quiet or they'll find us." Caitlin whispered. "is everything OK up there?" Nathan called up the stairs. "yeah. everything's fine." nikko answered. "who's up there?" he asked.  
"we found a girl."  
Nathan squinted an eye then looked at the others.  
Caitlin pressed a little harder on the tape. "seriously! you really have to shut-up!" she growled.  
the girl stopped but now she was breathing heavily then she eyed Caitlin.  
next, Keith came crashing through the window! all three of them screamed as he bit into the girl's neck and threw her out the window to the waiting Archibald, zurial and heron below.  
nikko and Caitlin ran down the stairs while Denise shot at Keith. but he kept coming. "that won't take me down." Keith sneered with a grin with Denise trying to move away. "come on, girl, show me how defenseless you really are!" Keith shouted.  
he shoved her.  
Denise flailed backwards out of the room and fell over the railing!  
"aaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh!" crash! the table Denise landed on broke in pieces. "aw..." she moaned.  
"are you OK?!" skarlet cried, running over to help "hurry! come on! get up!" she said while taking her hand.  
Denise staggered but she shook it off and ran. Keith leaped down from above after. "eeah!" he shrieked.  
Dominic watched the girls run out of the place then shoved Keith back once he saw him coming. Keith grabbed the teen and they fought.  
"wait! where's Dominic?!" Jackie yelled. they all stopped Nathan looked back at the cabin.  
Keith shoved Dominic over the counter top when they were in the kitchen. he got right back up and kicked the vampire in the gut, but Keith screeched, baring his teeth and leaped at him!  
Dominic screamed once he was tackled back down onto the floor.  
"we're coming buddy!" Nathan yelled while they all raced back.  
again, Dominic kicked Keith back and flailed an arm. he opened up a kitchen drawer and grabbed a really big, sharp butcher knife while he kept his wide, frightened eyes on Keith, who had his mouth open ready to tear out his throat.  
he jumped at him "eehaieirhia!"  
"ah!" Dominic screamed back. he lashed Keith across the face with the knife. Keith backed off and let out an eerie, keening scream. Dominic stumbled back up. Keith screeched again they charged each other. Dominic brought his arm back then stabbed the creature in his stomach. "oooaahouhuouahooaaahh!" Keith screamed in agony, throwing his head back.  
"ah!" Dominic yelled and stabbed him again.  
Keith slashed across Dominic's cheek as his super dark red blood spurted all over the human. but he continued to stab him.  
"Dominic!" skarlet hollered when they reached the cabin and heard his screams slightly mixed in with the death-rattling cries of Keith.  
then, cat started screaming to the sky. Nathan, Jackie and woody all whipped their heads at her.  
zurial looked at the cabin. he let out a mean snarl fallowed by a hiss. "what's going on?!" both Archibald and heron yelled.  
Keith was now on the floor still keening. blood splattered all over the bottom counters and floor while Dominic kept on slashing away.  
finally, things began to quiet down. Nathan went to run inside when silence came. but he stopped when they all heard Keith's last growling-like breaths. next it actually fell quiet.  
cat tried to keep her mouth shut but it was now a struggle for her.  
zurial paused for a moment. then he peered through the window to see Dominic standing over and staring down at the dead body from which he couldn't see. he also saw that the kid was soaked in Keith's blood and breathing hard. then he saw Dominic let go of the weapon he held in the air.  
the group of friends heard the clatter of a knife hitting the floor.  
everyone waited for him to appear. Dominic stumbled out of the house and just stared at them. Denise stared back. then she smiled "nice one."  
right after, cat screamed again. everybody quickly looked at her to see that the venom was finally taking affect.  
"oh my God, no!" Nathan yelled.  
"cat!" Caitlin yelled with her and Dominic running over to her. "no! get away!" cat wailed, pushing them back so hard they fells on their butts. heron, Archibald and zurial suddenly came out from behind the house. Nathan and denise were the first ones to see them. "oh, come on! give us a fucking break!" Nathan shouted. Denise quickly flicked the gun in their direction with a serious expression.  
"um-uh-what do we do?!" Caitlin yelled "i don't fucking  
know!" nikko cried. "guys, isn't it obvious?!" Denise yelled, looking at the kids then back at the vampires.  
"No, no, no, no! We ain't losing another friend!" Jackie yelled. Now, cat's screams were sounding less human. Nobody could do anything but stand there and watch in misery.  
A tear fell from Dominic's eye. Caitlin whimpered when she watched cat changing. Then, she looked to her side.  
She got up, looked around then something caught her eye.  
Caitlin walked over to it.  
She bent down to pick up the ax. The blade glistened in the moonlight.  
She then went over to stand in front of cat. Jackie gasped and then looked away.  
Cat opened her eyes to see the weapon in her hands "DO IT!" She screamed.  
Caitlin tucked in her lips as a wave of sadness came over her. She raised the ax, and brought it down.  
Whack!  
Nathan and Jackie jumped at the sound.  
Whack!  
Denise kept staring at the vamps who were now watching what was happening with the gun still aimed. But every time she heard the ax being swung, she started to tear up.  
Whack.  
The weapon fell to the ground fallowed by Caitlin dropping to her knees. Then, she began sobbing. Nathan walked over to the decapitated head. He knelt down and using two of his fingers, he closed cat's eyes.  
"I'm sorry." Nathan whispered, rubbing Caitlin's back.  
Archibald couldn't wait any longer. He shrieked and charged at the group. Denise closed her eyes not even thinking and fired. Archibald dodged all the bullets. He shrieked again but then stopped dead in his tracks and his eyes widened.  
Denise opened her eyes and they, too, widened at the sight of him.  
This was the vampire that took Gabe away.  
Archibald growled at her, but didn't move.  
Denise pulled the trigger again but there was no more bullets. She gazed at the gun then back at him. "You want me mother fucker?" She demanded, chucking the gun to the side "come and get me."  
next, Denise took off with her rival vampire behind her. heron raced towards the rest of the kids but Nathan and skarlet ran the other way together.  
zurial watched everyone running away. a G.V. then suddenly landed on the cabin roof then let out an echoey cry. zurial looked up to observe Kayla jump over the side behind the cabin.  
so he went to see what she was up to.


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER 15: SCREAMS IN THE WIND

"Where did the others go? all i saw was we split up." Nathan said. "i don't know. come on, let's keep going." skarlet replied.  
zurial fallowed where they were going at his own pace. he could hear them, smell them. one of them wasn't going to last very long. as he kept going, he was having another flashback...but this was when he was a little kid...  
"mommy, what's a vampire?" zurial asked when he was five years old. "well, there are a lot of ways to describe a vampire. but, a vampire is an entity who feeds off human blood. they're vicious creatures that live in the dark. people say they're dead beings, returning from the graves to kill, but they're alive like you and me. there are different types, some can go in the sun and water, others can't. however, they don't all survive off blood, some feed off of people's energy. they're nightmares." his mom answered.  
"oh. well, they're far away from here, aren't they?" zurial asked.  
his mom nodded "i wouldn't let one any where near you for as long as i live if one came." she replied, giving him a bear hug. "good. i don't want any vampire biting me!" zurial exclaimed and they both giggled.  
but a year later, his mom told him that before he was born and when she was pregnant with him, there have been vampire attacks in the village they lived in. one actually killed his dad while he was protecting his mom. it was horrible, less than four people survived in one place. when the two of them moved to America, there was another attack when he was three years old. a vampire actually spotted and walked up to him, staring at his face while hissing. zurial's mom screamed and hollered for it to leave him alone until one of the men shot at it to scare it off. so what she meant was "i wouldn't let a vampire any where near you AGAIN for as long as i live."  
but he couldn't remember that since he was so young. until she told him the truth. and that his father didn't die out of being shot one night, but he died at the hands of a blood sucker.  
he was also told not to say anything about it, so when he found out Kayla was a vampire when she was born, he was shocked.  
but he never thought about those incidents when he first met Shauna at their house and that he was going to become one.  
and some of those vampires that had attacked those times were some he knew now.  
when the flashback ended, he came back to reality.  
zurial rounded the corner and growled at the sight of skarlet and Nathan. the two kids turned around to see him coming. "wow, he's not running at us." nathan observed "i am!" skarlet shouted. Nathan looked over his shoulder to see that she already took off. he looked back at zurial then at skarlet again and chased after her. "hey! thanks girl! leave me behind to get killed!" zurial heard nathan yell. "where'd Kayla go? i just saw her." zurial said to himself.  
skarlet stopped by a tree a few minutes later and gazed down to find mike's gun. "maybe he dropped it." she said to herself. she picked it up to find that it was still loaded.  
Nathan caught up to her and shook his head. "what? I'm sorry." skarlet said. "do you know how to use it?" Nathan asked "uh, i don't know. maybe." skarlet replied.  
next zurial appeared again. Nathan looked at him, looked behind himself, bent down and picked up a hatchet. "don't fail me now." he mumbled to it. Nathan whirled back around and chucked the hatchet but a branch got in his way so Nathan couldn't see and he chucked it the wrong way.  
the hatchet flew by zurial, who didn't even have to move and he kept coming their way. both skarlet and Nathan stared at him for a moment then at each other while skarlet gave Nathan a lazy look. Nathan then put his shaky hands up chest level "the branch was in my face" he began and they ran off "what did you want me to do, move the branch with my face? i can do that!" he added.  
after they rounded another corner, skarlet stopped wide-eyed when she heard a cry.  
"what are you doing? move!" nathan said.  
skarlet slowly turned around. she heard a sharp hiss then a velociraptor-like growl. Kayla walked up to her from the shadows and smiled. shakily, skarlet aimed the gun at her. "why are you doing this?" she sputtered.  
the G.V. didn't say anything.  
"t-talk! i-i know you can!"  
she didn't answer right off but when she did, Kayla took in a breath "why would i want to answer you?"  
she walked past skarlet, having no worries about the gun. skarlet turned in her direction. "what are you doing? kill her!" Nathan cried.  
Kayla paused then eyed him. she let out a haunting hiss and zurial appeared again. he let out a screech, getting all three kid's attention. Kayla looked back at skarlet. "come on! run!" Nathan hollered, grabbing skarlet's arm. she began to run.  
from inside a shack they were running by, Ricky looked up at a higher beam and jumped up to it with no problem. then, he leaped out a window onto the roof. next, while hissing and just by standing there, Ricky jumped forty feet away and into a tree.  
"run faster!" skarlet yelled, speeding by Nathan. "well wait up!" he yelled back. so skarlet stopped to wait for him to catch up. right after he did, Ricky jumped down from his perch and grabbed Nathan!  
"Nate!" skarlet screamed.  
"SHOOT IIITTT!" Nathan bellowed, looking at her while Ricky tore into him with his talons. skarlet fumbled with the gun until zurial and Kayla appeared again. skarlet aimed and went to fire at Ricky but zurial ran up to her, grabbed her wrist and snagged the gun away. they stared at each other for a moment then he flung her back.  
"ah!" skarlet yelped. Kayla walked up to Ricky "no Ricky! let me do it-augh!" Kayla cried when she was half-way there until skarlet was thrown into her. they both fell down. "aw, give me a break." Kayla stammered.  
zurial's mouth was gaped open after he saw that happen "whoops." he muttered.  
the girls sat up, looked forward than at each other. Kayla squinted her eyes and let out a mean hiss, baring teeth that weren't just shark-like, but velociraptor-like too.  
they rose and fought away from each other. next skarlet went to help Nathan, but-  
Ricky held his shoulder as Nathan tried to get away. Ricky punched his stomach with a sickening blow being heard and his fist went through. Nathan screamed as Ricky's hand came out the other side. but now, he was holding Nathan's spine. blood sprayed all over skarlet and she screamed. Ricky pulled his fist back. "eerah!" he chirped, watching Nathan drop dead.  
skarlet took off, not even thinking about the gun as the two young G.V.'s fed with zurial keeping watch over them.  
Archibald leaped over a car, still chasing after Denise.  
finally, he tackled her. they rolled across the ground. Denise kneed him but that didn't work. he clawed her face, which made her scream. then he pinned her to the ground.  
"guess it ends here, huh?" Archibald snarled, now holding her neck. "go ahead if you have the guts to do it!" Denise chocked.  
Archibald opened his mouth, getting ready to sink his teeth into her. he brought his head down but Caitlin appeared.  
she whacked him off Denise with a big thick stick. then she helped her up with Archibald coming at them angrily. a small wind picked up and they heard Dominic yelling at them to hurry up. the girls ran over to him then they ran together.  
"mother of God! will this ever end?!" Caitlin shouted.  
a figure caught Dominic's eye. he gazed over to see J.T. walking away from them. "it's J.T.! look!" he yelled. he pointed for his friends to see. "J.T.!" they all yelled, slowing down. but he didn't even turn around.  
Dominic took the old flashlight Caitlin found and turned it on.  
"I'm gonna go get him. go back to the others." he said.  
they nodded and watched him race away. "J.T.!" Dominic yelled, trying to see through the dark as he ran. "where the hell are you?!" he added.  
Dominic's screams carried through the wind and grabbed thorn's attention. she lifted her head up and blinked as she watched Dominic run by. as she growled, an eerie grin slithered over her bloodied face.  
"bud! come back!" Dominic shouted. a while later, he found him. he was standing by a ledge that led further into the woods and into a large and deep ditch. as expected, J.T. had been slashed, his blood covered his gray T-shirt. J.T. stared at his friend in a strange way while Dominic came to a stop.  
"your sister's worried sick about you. come on, we need to go back." he told him.  
however, J.T. just stood there. "are you coming?" Dominic asked. "we ain't gonna survive this hell, Dominic. it's a game of cat and mouse. you can't help me any more. they already got me." J.T. said.  
"what are you talking about? there's no one here but you and me." Dominic replied. "they're all around us. you just can't see them." J.T. answered.  
"well then, let's get outta here!" Dominic yelled. "it's too late for me! just leave!"  
Dominic looked at him like he was crazy. "no, it's not too late! let's just-"  
"I'm already dead!" J.T. yelled.  
"come on, bud. let's go!" Dominic pleaded. J.T. quickly flicked his head to the side then back at him. "you CAN'T help me. just go-"  
suddenly, J.T. was in the air. he fell to the ground then dragged away into the dark. the teenager dug up rocks as he disappeared. Dominic raced after him once that happened. he leaped into the darkness, screaming for his friend.  
"J.T.!"  
now, he couldn't see anything but the glimpses of what was in the giant ditch that the flashlight exposed. he was breathing hard from fear of what he might find.  
"J.T.!" Dominic yelled, swinging the flashlight around "oh God." he muttered.  
then the flashlight started to flicker. "no, don't do that." Dominic begged, hitting it. so now, the flashlight would turn on and off at a steady pace.  
"J.T.!" he screamed, walking around. he tripped over a rock but got back up "shit!" he cried. Dominic looked around carefully but quickly "hey! J.T.! answer me!" he hollered. the flashlight was still flickering.  
blackness. light. blackness. light. blackness. light. blackness. light. blackness. vampires. blackness. light. more vampires. blackness. light. even more vampires.  
"oh my...oh, my" Dominic sputtered when he saw them coming out of their hiding spaces.  
a large group of them were slowly coming at him in one direction. "ah!" Dominic screamed. taloned hands were even rising up from the ground.  
he whirled the flashlight out in front of him as he backed up. "oh my God!"  
"eeahreiah!" a vampire that was in front of him shrieked.  
then he was out of there. Dominic stumbled up out of the ditch for his life. he didn't look back. he ran and ran. and made it back to the campsite.  
Dominic ran in a cabin then into a small room. he closed the door and locked it.  
next, he placed his head on the door, tearing up from how scared he was. he actually let out a cry of fear.  
then with no warning, Dominic heard a deep, low growl.  
he froze, wide-eyed.  
and turned around.  
Drako slowly raised his head then eyed Dominic from under his hood while a slit for a smile crept over his face.  
Dominic screamed as he turned back around to try to get the door open. drako jumped off the top bunk-bed.  
he grabbed Dominic and pulled him back. his hood fell off. Dominic struggled, trying to get free from the vampire's arm that was wrapped around his neck.  
then drako let out a low, but loud whispery and dreadful chuckle as he threw his head back while the glow of the flashlight flew up. then drako looked back down at Dominic, still chuckling. Dominic screamed again.  
drako opened his mouth wide, letting out a deep shriek. he moved his arm away and plunged into his neck with teeth that would put a shark into shame.  
blood splattered on the nearest wall like paint that was being thrown onto it. Dominic screamed one last time.  
and the flashlight that could be seen through the window from outside went out.


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPTER 16: VAMP LAND

Two hours went by, but Toby was already a few miles away from the camp. However, the next thing he knew, he was there in ten minutes.  
"What the hell?..." Toby questioned when he saw that the "welcome to camp timber lake!" Sign was covered in blood. He slowed the car down as he approached the entrance. Toby then rolled down his window once he saw something else that he couldn't make out. Toby squinted his eyes when he stuck his head out. The gate creaked loudly as the wind blew by.  
Toby widened his eyes when the thing he saw was actually a body impaled by a pole.  
"Holey shit." He breathed, getting back inside. Toby continued driving up the road to see what was going on.  
"Where's my sister?" Nikko cried "I don't know! We got separated from both her and Nate when those fucking vamps came." Caitlin replied. "What about MY brother? And Dominic?" Jackie demanded. "We'll look for them. Let's go." Denise answered.  
Toby stared at another body that was at his feet. He slowly looked forward at the destroyed camp.  
Bodies were everywhere.  
The vehicle tires were slashed.  
Things were on fire.  
Windows and cabins walls were smashed in.  
Blood and guts caked everything.  
Toby shifted his eyes to the side. He began walking cautiously "hello?" He called out. Augusta, storm, roger and Michelle all heard him. "Heh. This night just keeps on getting better." Augusta smirked "I know, right?" Michelle smiled. "let's see who it is." storm suggested. "alright." roger agreed. the four of them silently climbed on top of a roof then crouched down. they saw a man walking through. "augh. he looks old." Michelle scoffed in disgust "sh!" storm hissed.  
"is anyone here?" Toby called out again. from both sides of the road, Shelby, kade, Vin, Beth and Issac watched him as he passed by. then, the five of them slinked back behind the cabins they were hiding by.  
"can anybody hear me?" Toby said. from behind him at a good distance, bailey leaped from a roof down to a shorter cabin without making any noise.  
after a while, Toby saw a familiar figure run by. "skarlet?" he muttered.  
skarlet kept running, letting out terrified cries as she sped through the vampire's territory. next she came across two large doors that led underground. she stopped and stared at them with shuddering breaths. "hey." came a deep voice.  
she whirled around only to see trees.  
skarlet's eyes searched the area frantically and she shook from being scared. not hearing anything else, she went to look back at the doors. "hey, you."  
skarlet turned back around. "over here." said the voice.  
"...D-Dominic?..." she stammered. "do i sound like a Dominic to you?"  
"well then, wh-who are you?"  
skarlet heard a cryptic gurgle. then she screamed when drako came torpedoing at her full on. she ran then entered through the doors and down a flight of stairs. she saw that they led to a giant basement.  
"eeari!" drako screeched. he ran down those stairs to crash right into her. "ah!' skarlet cried when drako clawed her arm. she turned around and kicked him in the chest with all her strength. he stumbled backwards and fell to the floor with a thud. skarlet ran again but drako got back up. he chased her until he caught her and threw skarlet into a book case. but she got out of the way just in time when it fell.  
"muraaaaooh!" drako shrieked while he watched her run away. the ceiling lights flickered on and off. skarlet was trying to find a place to hide. then she found a wall of boxes so she dove behind those. she peered around the corner, listening to the vampire's ominous crackles.  
she saw nothing.  
the lights still flickered. as she kept her eyes in the direction she was looking in, Drako suddenly appeared from behind. it went quiet for a moment.  
blackness came then the light flickered again. skarlet looked up at that time then it went dark.  
skarlet looked around the corner again. and Drako was closer. his head was cocked while he groaned as he stared down at her. skarlet turned around and screamed. she flailed her arms and legs to back up.  
Drako grinned when skarlet hit the wall. now, he was speed walking towards her.  
she looked around panicked. to her luck, a spear was right next to her. skarlet grabbed it, looked back at Drako then waited for the moment.  
he smiled sinisterly at her again. with a cry, he leaped at the human. skarlet thrusted the spear out in front and stabbed drako right in the chest!  
"aaaeeeaaaiiah!" drako screamed. he thrashed and clawed the air, trying to hurt skarlet. but she kept the other end of the spear from leaving the wall and it went in deeper into the vampire when ever he moved. "aaruakh!" drako cried again, thrashing even harder.  
"ahh!" skarlet yelped.  
now, the spear was sliding towards his back. it came out the other end with drako's heart on it. drako snarled at her as he began to slow down. then, his arms dropped and his head lowered to the side while a long, mean growl escaped his throat. drako closed his eyes and his upper lip twitched once before holding still.  
skarlet stared at him then put her head to the side, still eying him. she trembled as she whimpered. next with a grunt, skarlet went to put the body down aside. but drako woke back up.  
"eeahi!" he lashed at her one more time which made her jump.  
after, drako went back to his limp position, now actually dead.  
skarlet threw him to the side. next she got up and took off.  
Toby found the basement doors. he stared down the stairs for a minute, then went in.  
from the other side of the camp, Shauna looked around at what was in front of her. "OAAAAAAEEEIIIHHHH!" She shrieked, trying to find her mate. Her scream echoed however the only responses she got back were from amber, thorn, Beth and zurial.  
With her vamp speed, she was on the opposite side of vamp land. Shauna searched the place until she found the basement doors.  
Toby went in the different direction so he didn't see drako's body. "Skarlet, where are you?" He half-whispered.  
Breathing hard, the terrified girl dashed across the room. While being light on her feet a few minutes later, she ran into something which grabbed her then pushed her into a wall. "Aaaaahhhh!" She screamed, thrashing. "Skarlet! It's me! Toby." Toby exclaimed as he tried to calm her.  
Skarlet stopped and looked at him "Toby...oh God! Thank you for being here!" She wailed, wrapping her arms around him then burying her face in his chest.  
Shauna stared down at her dead partner. "Drako..." she said in disbelief.  
Suddenly, she heard voices. Angrily, the leader gazed in the direction they were coming from and fallowed it.  
Toby lightly pulled her back. "What happened? What's going on here?...who's blood is that all over you?" He asked. "It's Nathan's." Skarlet whimpered. "What happened to him?"  
"He's dead! They killed Nate!"  
"Who killed him?!" Toby demanded.  
"There's a clan of vampires here!" Skarlet yelled.  
Toby gave her a strange look. Then he cocked his head "vampires?" He rolled his eyes "vampires don't exist. They're all in your head, kid." He added. "They're real! They ain't made up! We gotta get outta here!" Skarlet shouted.  
"they're not real! get it through your head child! vampires don't exist! now come with me, we're leaving." Toby replied.  
skarlet stared at him for a moment until something caught her eye. she turned her head to the side and saw Shauna coming!  
"she's right behind you!" skarlet yelled while she watched her walk slowly and eerily towards them. "she's not behind me!" Toby yelled back as he stared at skarlet. "YES SHE IS! TURN AROUND!" Skarlet bellowed. "You have one wild imagination girl, there's nothing down here with us!" Toby shouted as skarlet looked back at him. "Just look and you'll see!" She hollered.  
At the same time, they both turned their heads in the direction, but saw nothing.  
Toby slowly gazed at her while skarlet put her head down crying.  
"In time you'll see I'm right." Toby said.  
Suddenly, right after he said that, Shauna grabbed him by the back of his head and spun him around so they were by the other wall with no emotion. Her head was slightly cocked and Toby's eyes widened with shock when they made contact.  
Then, as she let out a vampire shriek, Shauna launched forward with her mouth open, sunk her teeth into Toby's flesh and ripped his throat clear out.  
"NO!" Skarlet screamed as she backed away.  
Shauna whipped her head to the human as Toby's body slid to the ground. His face was frozen in twisted, screaming pain. And Shauna stared at skarlet while blood ran down her chin with black eyes that were truly soul piercing.  
Skarlet looked at Toby once more then back at Shauna. Finally, she ran away.


	17. Chapter 17

CHAPTER 17: BREAKING DAWN

"Ah! Ha! Aahh!" Skarlet screamed as she raced through the basement. Shauna fallowed her, hissing silently. Skarlet raced up the stairs and luckily, the door was open but there was a gate in the way so a little kid wouldn't fall down there. But she was running so fast she actually tripped over herself and tackled the gate down.  
However, skarlet instantly got up and torpedoed towards the front entrance of the house in the kitchen. Suddenly, she heard a hiss-growl from outside. She paused and listened. Skarlet fled into the living room and hid under a table that had a table cloth half covering it.  
She could hear the dreadful noise while she stared at the door. It burst open and it bounced back when it hit the wall. Skarlet tried her hardest not to scream when she saw a foot step in.  
Amber entered the door way snarling and growling. She was completely unaware that skarlet was there.  
But she could smell something.  
Amber cocked her head and sniffed the air while gazing up.  
The terrified teenager watched as amber looked around. Then Shauna appeared from the basement. Amber walked over to her while licking blood off her hand.  
Skarlet could hear them talking. She gazed over to see a blood-splattered wall and a half-drained carcass. As quietly as she could, skarlet crawled out from under the table and stared at the body with a plain expression. A minute later, a quick flash of her being Denise entered her mind.  
Next, without thinking, she took off for the door.  
The two vampires turned their heads to see that. "Aaaeeuah!" Amber screeched, chasing after her.  
Skarlet's vision became blurry as she sprinted for her life. She could hear the other vamp's screams and keens when they spotted her. But she kept running. Then she ran into Nikko. "Ahhh!" She cried "skarlet, shush!" Nikko stated. she looked at him and they hugged. tears streamed down skarlet's face while she gazed over her brother's shoulder up at the sky to see that the night was going to disappear soon.  
"fallow me!" nikko said. she nodded and the preteen led her over to yet another cabin. the two got in then locked the door. "skar!" Caitlin wailed. she turned to look at her then they made a tight hug. "oh, thank God you're OK!" Caitlin added. "...we found Dominic. they got him." woody sadly said. skarlet widened her eyes at him "what?" she questioned, turning to Jackie who nodded.  
"oh, and we found a car too. the wheels aren't slashed and it's in perfect shape. it's big enough for all of us but we had to find you first before we left, clearly." nikko replied. "yeah. it's Toby's. but he found me then their leader killed him." skarlet whimpered.  
"their leader?!" Jackie cried. skarlet nodded. "i was in a basement where it happened. also, i screamed because i saw him die. when their leader turned her head at me, i looked into her eyes, and saw that she was afraid of nothing." skarlet explained, gazing down.  
"it's getting light out. they're bound to leave soon." Denise announced, looking out the window.  
standing on a roof, Shauna stared down at what remained of the camp. Augusta, storm, Beth, Michelle, Thorn, heron, Shelby, Vin, bailey and a few more gathered around on other roofs.  
then, Shauna brought her hand back and shot it out in front of her.  
With a slight zap noise, a large ball of lighting flew out her palm. when it hit the cabin in front of them, it burst into flames. but instead of being orange, the fire was a beautiful turquoise color. And it spread quickly.  
Shauna kept staring at the scene while some of the others screeched.  
"Check it out! There's smoke outside." Nikko called. The group went over to the window with Jackie and Caitlin helping woody join them. They all peered outside to see that everything was on fire.  
"This is what it looked like in barrow." Denise stammered. After she said that, woody looked at her.  
The inferno was big and wild, destroying what was left of everything.  
"Shit! We gotta go!" Jackie hollered. Nikko ran over to the door to unlock it but then a body flung onto it from the other side, making nikko jump. "Shit!" Nikko yelped as the figure lifted it's head at him.  
"J.T.!"  
J.T.'s eyes were wide and dark red with his eye color being black. They were intense. Dark gray veins showed in his dirty, sweating face and the slash marks nikko could see were also black and infected. "open this door, nikko." J.T. growled in a completely deep and different voice as he stared at nikko through the little window. "No, you know I can't do that J.T. you'll kill us both." Nikko protested, looking back at him.  
"J.T.?!" Jackie cried she ran over to nikko but gasped once she saw the condition her brother was in.  
"Then I'm coming in." He snarled through clenched teeth. He raised a roaring chainsaw. "No, no, no! J.T.! You're gonna kill us all!" Nikko shouted as Jackie screamed. "What?! What's happening?!" Skarlet yelled. Her, Caitlin and Denise ran over to investigate "no! Get away! He's got a chainsaw!" Jackie hollered. It sliced through the door, barely missing nikko but he jumped back. "Aaaahhhh!" They all screamed "J.T.! STOP! PLEASE!" Nikko roared.  
J.T. sliced through the door a few more times. Then, he stopped and dropped it.  
"J.T.?..." Jackie whispered, putting her hand on the window.  
J.T. slowly turned his head to the side. His eyes widened even more as a shadow appeared in front of him.  
With a furious screech, a vampire charged him. It tackled him as blood splashed all over the window and it took him away.  
Jackie screamed while she backed up and nikko lowered his head. His eyes were wide and had his fist to his mouth.  
"Guys! Come on!" Denise yelled, pulling them over to the other window everyone else already crawled through.  
The three of them got outside. They caught up to the others and headed out. All of them coughed, some hunched over, but they pressed on.  
Finally, the six survivors saw the clearing ahead, leading to the front gate. "I see the car!" Skarlet cried. They stumbled a little faster. Once out in the clearing-  
"Eeaheah!" Shrieked kade, running out in front of them. "Ah!" Caitlin cried as they stopped. Then shelby appeared, zurial, Kayla, Ricky, Issac, heron and all the other vampires came out. The group watched while they formed a circle around them as they chirped and sqwaked to each other. "The moment of truth." Nikko whispered.  
Now, the vamps were snarling and growling at them.  
"Everybody get down" Nikko ordered. his friends did "they're challenging us."  
"mmmuuaarawh!" Augusta cried. Denise froze when their growls grew louder. she shifted her eyes around. then, she stopped when Archibald approached her and growled in her ear. he opened his mouth to hiss but stopped when he saw Shauna.  
Archibald slowly backed off.  
Shauna kept her eyes on the humans as she walked over to stand in front of Denise. now, the G.V. was staring at her.  
woody eyed Shauna then Denise. "she knows who you are." he rasped. Denise held her breath.  
zurial let out a long cry as Shauna knelt down to Denise. the leader gently put her hand under the diamond on the human's necklace then slowly lifted it to examine. "just don't move." Caitlin advised. Shauna quickly launched at her, letting out a mean and loud hiss at Caitlin while baring her velociraptor-like, blood-stained teeth. Caitlin jumped and backed away a little with wide eyes. the hiss was so aggressive, it even made some of the vampires jump back.  
Shauna and Denise looked at each other. Denise could see her reflection in one of Shauna's black eyes. the vampire got up and stared at the humans.  
Issac couldn't wait any longer. "eeaaaaeee!" he shrieked some others joined him. heron went to launch at them with mouth open and arms stretched out. but Shauna turned her head then screeched at him, making heron stop dead in his tracks. Shauna turned back to the humans as heron shrunk, looked at her and squeaked.  
Shauna then looked at the sky. she shifted her eyes, knowing that the Nosferatu vamps couldn't stay out much longer. she gazed at Vin, who only growled and blinked his eyes.  
the leader said something to him in their language, looked at the others then said something else. Vin stayed by her side but the others left.  
nikko and skarlet gazed at Kayla who was staring down at them as she turned to leave. she caught up with her G.V. friends and they play fought until they all disappeared in the shadows of the remaining forest.  
Vin stared at the trees as Shauna knelt back down to Denise. she put her hands on her shoulders and leaned in towards her ear.  
"congratulations, Denise. you survived again." Shauna whispered.  
Denise's eyes grew big as Shauna got back up. she blinked at them twice and the two of them left. Vin hissed at them before they were out of sight.  
"OK, let's go, go, go!" Caitlin hollered. they all jumped up screaming and raced for the car.  
everyone was in front of skarlet but she kept running until she looked down and stopped.  
a black rose laid on the ground. it's leaves were ripped slightly, and there was a drop of blood beside it.  
to their luck, the keys were inside. Jackie hugged the side of it, crying in extreme relief. "just get the fuck in!" nikko hollered.  
skarlet stood back up, holding the flower in her hand and stared at it, wondering how it got there. her friends were yelling at each other to hurry up and get in.  
"SKARLET!" Caitlin hollered. skarlet came out from her trance that lasted a few minutes and looked at Caitlin. "let's go!" Caitlin added.  
skarlet dropped the rose and ran over to them.  
the doors were closed, Caitlin started up the car and they sped away. she must of been driving it as fast as it could go. they caught air after hitting a bump in the road when leaving the area that was even more ablaze.  
the group rode in silence for a long time until Jackie spoke. "this night's never gonna go away."  
"we're gonna need A LOT of therapy." Caitlin replied.  
"...can you put some music on?" nikko quietly asked. with a shaky hand, woody turned up the volume. "~we see the days~" sand the 'nickle back' song 'everyone cared' as Denise gently grasped her diamond and looked out the window at the slightly fading northern lights and stars. "...~I'm alive, I'm alive...~" the song added.  
skarlet listened to the song and as she was, she gazed out her window to see a brown bat flying through the sky. her eyes grew big as she watched it.  
the bat squeaked while it flapped it's wings, returning to the mountain wilderness where it's cave was. back to it's family.  
a few hours later, they were still on the road in the middle of nowhere but the sun and it's light appeared.  
they had lived...to see another day.  
as she kept her eyes staring out the window, Denise spoke in her mind.  
'...i don't care what people think. whether they believe me or not. i know the absolute truth.  
vampires are real. they're out there. all around us, every day. some people are just too scared to open their eyes and realize that we share the same big scary world with them. i-we-survived, because God has other plans for us. they live in the shadows, waiting. watching. getting ready to attack. a vampire might even be living in the blackest place you've ever walked through in your whole life. and that's when nightmares become reality.  
so, next time you take your first step in that darkest place-  
consider yourself warned.'


	18. Chapter 18

CHAPTER 18: BLOODY ENDINGS

NINE MONTHS LATER...  
the Jr. high school and high school held a memorial service for the loss of the kids that died at camp timber lake.  
Skarlet's eyes were watery. a tear fell down her cheek as her principal talked about her deceased friends. Jackie and Caitlin walked up to her. she looked at them and they made a tight group hug while they burst out crying. the survivors talked to the cops, but all they said was it was a forest fire, not knowing how it started because they knew they wouldn't believe them.  
the kids went to the doctor's to get stitches for their wounds and woody was in the hospital.  
as for the camp, nothing could be saved. the firefighters wondered why the flames were a different color. at the Jr. High, Nikko, now a teenager, listened to crystal's family and other friends of what they were saying.  
"nikko!" Cody cried, running up to him "i can't believe crystal died in the forest fire...were there really six of you left?" he asked. nikko nodded. and his mouth quivered. he brought his friend over to a tree.  
"it wasn't a forest fire, Cody. it was an actual vampire attack. they sent the place on fire to make it look like an accident." nikko explained.  
Cody's eyes widened and his mouth dropped "WHAT?!" he yelled. "ssshhh!" nikko hissed, covering his mouth. after Cody calmed down, he stared at nikko in horror but in amazement too. "...really?..." he whispered. "yeah." nikko quietly replied, sadly looking down. then, he turned his head to look at the mountains that were far from the school. "i knew you guys were out there." he muttered to himself.  
a week later, Nikko, Skarlet, Jackie, Caitlin and Denise all got together to visit a cemetery.  
Jackie crouched down to place a bocade of flowers in front of woody's grave. woody had been in the hospital ever since they escaped because of his wounds. they had visit him often as he fought for his life.  
but woody's wounds were too great, and the hospital didn't have his blood type, which was O negative. getting it from another hospital would of taken too long. so, a couple of weeks ago, woody died from blood loss.  
Jackie squinted her eyes as they teared up while she covered her mouth. then, she put her hand on the grave. after lowering her head, she began to cry. Caitlin, Skarlet an Denise went over to comfort her as they cried too.  
"least he's with Monica again..." nikko pointed out.  
another week went by and skarlet, Jackie and Caitlin were living their lives like as if nothing ever happened so they could try to stop thinking about the incident for a while. Denise was leaning against a wall because they were all outside. she had her head turned, watching a group of little kids play with their parents yelling at them to watch out for the road.  
then, the three teenaged girls ran by her, laughing hysterically. Denise turned her head again to watch them go. "hey, Denise!" skarlet hollered. "hey!" she yelled back. then, she added "skarlet, besides the vamp attack, but everything else we've been through the past nine months, do you regret any of it?"  
skarlet looked over her shoulder at Denise. "no, i don't! because if it wasn't for any of it, i would of never met an amazing person like you!" she exclaimed. next, she went to catch up with her two friends.  
Denise watched them for a moment. "good answer, kid." she smiled while putting her head down to the side and closing her eyes. next she gazed forward and took a sip of her alcohol drink she had in her hand "believe me, nice answer." she added.  
that night, back at home in Burlington Caitlin went home. Nikko and skarlet were now living with Jackie and her family. Denise told them she actually lived in the city too, and just a block away from their house. "oh wow, really?" Malinda asked "yup." Denise smiled.  
"well thank you, for saving my daughter." Dave said. "sorry about your son, though." Denise replied.  
"...vampires...dam..." Dave muttered as he hugged Malinda.  
Denise had told them what really happened at the camp after the kids tried to tell them but they didn't believe them. she also told them that she was a barrow survivor and the same thing happened there, so now, Dave and Malinda understood.  
"you can't reason with them. and you can't get away from them once they see ya." skarlet said "well happily, you guys did." Malinda proclaimed.  
"no we didn't. they're-they're still in our minds forever." nikko corrected. the three girls agreed.  
"uh, Jackie, are you sure that's a good idea to put stitch and Keiko together like that?" Denise questioned, eying the two animals warily.  
they were on the table staring at each other as everyone watched. the sugar glider slowly slinked over to the African fat-tail gecko and stuck a paw out.  
but, keiko snapped at it and hissed. stitch jumped back then hissed in return. "nope! not a good idea." Jackie and skarlet exclaimed together, picking their companions up. everybody laughed.  
suddenly, Dag and Shimmer came racing down the stairs fighting with shimmer scream-meowing. "Dag!" Jackie, skarlet and Malinda yelled.  
"is that all they do? ha, ha!" Denise laughed, putting her arm out "every time i come here, they're like that!"  
"yeah" Malinda said, scooping Dag up "hopefully we get him fixed soon." she added. "is this yours, skarlet?" nikko called as the girls put their animals back in their cages. he held up an I-pod.  
"NO SHIT! put it down!" skarlet hollered.  
he dropped it back onto the recliner. "alright, I'm heading up to my room." he announced, going up the stairs.  
from outside, a mysterious, dark blue viper car drove up Jackie's street and was silently parked on the side of the road.  
after he took a shower a while later, nikko got dressed then went to his room. he took out his year book while kicking the door shut then locked it and flipped to crystal's smiling school picture. he began to cry while he stared at it. Jericho appeared from underneath his bed panting, then he whined when he saw him that way. nikko patted him his respect for vampires of all kinds grew A LOT more bigger by the trillions or maybe even more but now, he feared them.  
"well. I'm gonna head out." Denise said, putting her vest on and looking at everyone. "are you sure you don't wanna stay any longer?" Dave asked. "nah. i gotta get home, clean my bird cage and stuff." Denise replied. "do you need a ride home?" Malinda asked.  
she shook her head "i can walk from here." she answered.  
nikko was getting ready for bed. but as he stood beside his night table about to turn the lamp off, Jericho started growling. nikko paused then looked at him.  
Jericho's back was arched, tail between his legs, fur bristled with his ears back and teeth bared, staring forward.  
"what's wrong, boy?" he asked. but instantly, he remembered. that's how the coyote was that they saw at the camp. a figure was behind him in the back of the room. nikko froze, sensing it's presence. the same feeling of fear returned.  
he heard the familiar hiss...  
"hugs?" Denise asked, putting her arms out. skarlet and Jackie hugged her. they giggled. "OK, see you guys later." Denise smiled. "bye!" the two girls, Malinda and Dave said. Denise waved at them while closing the door behind her. "i love that girl." Jackie smiled.  
nikko slowly turned around and the figure appeared from the corner of his eye. when he fully faced it, his heart stopped, dropped and the blood drained from his face.  
Kayla stared back at him with big eyes. the ghostly slit of a smile slithered onto her face.  
"AAAH!" nikko screamed, racing for the door "aaeahiha!" Kayla screeched. she launched, ripped him away from the door and had him flying across the room! "bark!, bark!" Jericho snapped.  
he ran at the vampire and bit her arm. Kayla looked at him. not being a dog lover, she growled and flung him off. he hit the wall whimpering. now he was too scared to move. "aahh!" nikko screamed again once she had him.  
skarlet's eyes went alert. she looked at Jackie, who was already staring at her wide-eyed. she threw down her I-pod and the two ran up the stairs. "nikko?" Malinda cried "nikko!" Dave yelled. they fallowed the girls.  
things were being thrown across the bedroom, the bed and other things were being destroyed tipped over, lots of screaming, failing, thrashing and crashing while the human and vampire fought viciously.  
Denise stopped when she heard the screams. she turned around, looked at the front door then up at the house and ran back to it.  
nikko was flung to the floor. Kayla hovered over him and shrieked. from behind the house, Shauna with her new mate, zurial stood side-by-side smiling as they listened to the ruckus.  
Denise got half-way up the driveway from the sidewalk then stopped when she saw the two in the backyard.  
"no..." she stammered.  
Denise burst in, looked around then ran upstairs.  
"nikko! open the door!" Dave shouted as everybody else was screaming for him while Dave tried to get the locked door open as they were hearing the loud screams and banging from the other side when Denise joined them.  
the three girls recognized the vamp screeches. now, they were even more scared. "NIKKO!" Denise bellowed with Dave still smashing against the door. Jericho whimpered in fear at what was happening in front of him.  
Kayla and nikko's shadows were on the wall. they were on the floor and Kayla's moved whenever she bit into nikko which made him scream and his hands tremble. blood splattered on that wall each time Kayla brought her head back up.  
"nikko buddy!" Dave hollered. "open the door, open the door, open the DOOOOOOOOR!" the girls were screaming. "I'm fucking trying!" Dave yelled, now kicking it. "HURRY!" skarlet hollered, listening to her brother's wails of pain.  
finally, Dave got the door open on nikko's last blood-curdling scream.  
Jericho ran out of there whimpering and down the stairs he went. Malinda watched him go with fear in her eyes. everything and everyone was quiet for a moment.  
next, they all rushed in. but Malinda gasped and covered her mouth with both hands when they saw that the room was a wreak and blood was everywhere.  
the lamp that laid on the floor slowly flickered on and off. a drop of blood dripped off it's shade and onto the floor. no one else was in there, though. "NIKKO!" skarlet wailed.  
Denise ran over to the window which has had been ripped out.  
she stuck her head out to look around outside...  
but there wasn't even a sign of anything.  
nobody was in the backyard any more.


End file.
